


Happily Ever After

by hansluke



Series: How to Save a Life [4]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, sleep paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our story is coming to a close. Will is still recovering, Sonny is trying to open his second club and deal with a new emotion to him...and it's called jealousy. As they help their best friends get ready to get married, Sonny has to leave for Chicago for a week...what could possibly g-</p><p>You know what? Let's not ask that question...it'll just make things go wrong.</p><p>As they finally start to feel like they're perfect, Will goes through something that could send him backwards on his road to recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Will Be Fine

"Completely ridiculous."

"Sonny, come on," Will laughed as they walked into the store.

"Just...ugh," Sonny said in frustration as he pulled him to the clothes section.

Will had to laugh at his boyfriend, despite how serious he knew this was...to Sonny, at least. He didn't see the big deal in all of this. It all started that morning when they were watching the weather. It was the first week of Decemeber and winter had slammed Salem with three inches of snow over night. So, when they were on their way to town so Will could go to class and Sonny could go to work, Sonny threw a fit when Will walked out of the house in a jacket.

Of course, Will had to slowly explain to Sonny had his wonderful -note the sarcasm- ex-husband said that he didn't need a winter coat because he didn't want to waste money on him. So that brought on a trip -after class and work because they were late- to the store and Sonny stewing all day.

Sonny grabbed his hand, "I don't get it."

"I know, Sonny," Will smiled slightly, "It's okay...calm down."

Sonny took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay, I'm calm."

Will raised an eyebrow.

"As calm as I'm going to get until you have a coat on," Sonny said, "As much as I would like it, I have my arms around you to keep you warm all the time, Will Horton."

Will smiled at him and his phone rang. He sighed, "Here we go again."

"Is it Chad?" Sonny asked.

"I haven't even looked at the caller ID and I'm saying yes," he told him. He took his phone from his pocket and showed him the picture of Chad putting Will in a headlock that Neil had snapped that he used as Chad's ID picture when he called.

Sonny laughed, "You're psychic."

"He's predictable," Will said and answered the phone, "Yes, Chad?"

"I'm calling upon you as my best man again," Chad said.

"You're abusing this," Will said, "Neil hasn't called Sonny once."

"Because he doesn't realize how cool it is," Chad said.

"Chad, I'm not getting you coffee again," Will said, smiling at Sonny.

"Will, come on," Chad whined.

"I'm busy right now, Chad," Will sighed when Sonny held up a coat and then yanked it away from him when he tried to check the price tag, "Sonny, knock it off!"

"What's he doing?" Chad demanded instantly. Despite his trust in Sonny now, he would never fully trust anyone with Will...not after Jason.

"He's just...being an ass," Will laughed, trying to look at the price tag again, "We're winter coat shopping and he won't let me look at the price tag."

"Will, don't be stupid," Chad said, "I know it's hard, but knock it off. Hand the phone to Sonny, I need to talk to him."

Will rolled his eyes and handed him the phone.

Sonny looked confused, "Hey, Chad...really? You are the best...okay...okay, bye," he hung up and handed him the phone before grabbing a coat off of the rack.

"What are you doing?" Will crossed his arms.

"Chad told me what size of coat you wear," Sonny said, "So let's go."

"Sonny, come on," Will whined, "I'm cutting back on my hours at the pub a-and even though you're doing great, it's still your money-"

"Will," Sonny stopped, looking at him seriously, "It's _our_ money, okay? You being warm is more important to me than money."

Will pursed his lips, "You're trying to open the second club and-"

"Will!" Sonny cut him off, giving him another laugh, "It's a coat."

"Fine," Will mumbled, taking it from him and trying it on.

"There," Sonny sighed in relief, "Okay, let's get that, get Chad coffee, and go home."

"Okay," Will sighed, taking the coat off and putting it on the hanger.

"I have to go into see how the second club is going at five," Sonny said, "Did you want to come with me?"

"Oh...no," Will shrugged, "I'm going to get some writing done."

"Okay," Sonny kissed his cheek, "Want to drive home?"

"Hell no," Will said instantly.

* * *

_The wedding is in two weeks and things are crazy. All we have to do is get through a Salem wedding and get Chad and Neil on a plane to Italy for their honeymoon and we'll be free of them for a month. They're my best friends, but they're annoying as hell._

_I have to admit, I like having coat. I'm writing outside on the porch and not freezing my ass off._

_Sonny still totally overreacted._

"Will!" someone called, "Hey!"

Will glanced up and saw Paul walking over.

_Oh damn, he's here again._

Will quickly closed his laptop and stood up, putting it on the table as he did, "Hi, Paul," he smiled.

"Writing again?" Paul laughed, "Is that all you ever do?"

Sonny hadn't met Paul yet. For some reason he only came over when Sonny wasn't here...but he figured it was just the most convenient time for him. He probably had work or something.

"It's my profession," Will laughed, "It's what I do best."

"Where's the boyfriend?" Paul asked, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Working," Will smiled slightly, "He won't be home until late."

"He sure works a lot," Paul laughed quietly.

"He's opening a new club," Will smiled, "It's going great."

"Well...do you need someone to stay with you until he gets home?" Paul asked, "It's kind of creepy out here at night."

Will cleared his throat, "Don't worry about me, I'm used to it," he smiled at him, "We've been living out here for a while now."

"Uh-huh," Paul said, "Will, do you-"

Will's phone rang and he smiled, "Hold that thought," he said, answering his phone, "Hello?"

 _"Hey,"_ Sonny said, _"I'm finishing up here now. What do you want for dinner?"_

"Uh...take out from the pub?" Will tried.

 _"You can't eat every meal there, y'know,"_ Sonny laughed.

"My grandmother is the best cook in the history of the world," Will said, "I wish I could."

 _"Well, too bad you didn't inherit her cooking skills,"_ Sonny laughed.

"Ouch," Will said, "Rude, much?"

 _"It's not rude if it's true, babe,"_ Sonny laughed.

Will rolled his eyes, "Okay...just get me food and come home, dork."

 _"I call you babe and you call me a dork. You're so romantic, Horton,"_ Sonny laughed. Will heard the car door shut on the other line.

"I know, I am," Will smiled and cleared his throat when he saw Paul, realizing he kept him waiting, "I gotta go, Sonny."

 _"Okay, I'll be home soon,"_ Sonny said, _"I love you."_

Will grinned, "I love you too, Sonny."

Sonny hung up and Will turned back to Paul.

"Sorry, my boyfriend is bringing home dinner," Will explained.

"He sounds sweet," Paul laughed.

"He is," Will smiled, "What were you saying?"

"Uh...never mind," Paul said, "I'll see you soon, Will," he called, walking away.

Will stared after him, looking confused. He grabbed his laptop and went inside. He paused for a moment before sighing and grabbing his phone. He put his phone to his ear and waited.

 _"Yeah, baby?"_ Neil answered.

Will sighed, "Are you busy?"

 _"Not right now,"_ Neil said, sitting back in the desk chair, _"Why, what's going on?"_

Will sighed, "I have this friend."

"Oh, I see where this is going," Neil said, "Let's call his friend Bill."

Will bit his lip, "Okay...good idea," he took a deep breath, "So this guy Bill...is in the best relationship he's ever been in in his entire life with a guy named...let's call him Donny. He's so, so, so in love."

 _"Right,"_ Neil sighed, messing with his fingernails.

"And...so they just got this neighbor," Will sighed, "And Bill does like him...but as a friend. But Bill also think that this neighbor is acting weird towards him."

 _"Weird how?"_ Neil asked, starting to get interested now.

"Like...sometimes he winks at him," Will pursed his lips, "And he comes over and talks to him sometimes...he's really good at talking and he's nice and stuff. A-And I know...I-I mean...Bill knows...that he doesn't have feelings for him-"

 _"But Bill has this little habit of wanting to make everyone happy,"_ Neil finished, _"It's a nasty habit that he's had since high school that needs to stop. He needs to let this neighbor know that he is very much taken."_

"He has," Will groaned, "He's mentioned the boyfriend many times!"

 _"Maybe I should just tell Donny,"_ Neil said, spinning around in his desk chair, _"I've heard his family might be the jealous type. Maybe Bill will get a hickey out of it."_

Will wrinkled his nose, "Neil."

 _"Look, baby,"_ Neil said, _"Either you get your friend to take care of this or I'll take care of it for him. I don't want him in any relationship drama right now when he's doing so good."_

Will bit his lip, "I'll let...him know, Neil."

 _"Thank you,"_ Neil said, _"Now I have to go, I'm trying to get my uncles to limit the amount of weapons brought to this wedding."_

"Yeah, good luck with that," Will laughed, hanging up. He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Everything would be fine.


	2. You're Jealous

"I'm still eating, y'know," Will commented as Sonny started to kiss his neck, "I-I...don't eat...as fast as you, I have a small stomach, that's what the doctor said," he breathed out when Sonny started to unbutton his shirt.

Sonny laughed quietly, "Well, you keep eating then," he said, kissing his neck again and started to pull his shirt off of him.

"Later," Will said quickly, putting the take out container on the coffee table that Chad had made them buy after saying their furniture was old and ugly.

Sonny grinned, kissing his neck again.

Will leaned down to stop him from kissing his neck and kissed him on his lips quickly.

Sonny grinned, pushing him back against the couch and crawling on top of him.

Will hummed happily against his lips and groaned when someone knocked on the door.

Sonny pulled away breathlessly, "I swear...if that's Chad...he's dead."

Will nodded in agreement.

"I'll get it," Sonny kissed him, "Don't..." he kissed him again, "Move."

"No problem," Will grinned.

Sonny walked over to the door quickly and opened it. He looked confused when he saw a guy he didn't know, "Can I help you?"

"Uh...I was looking for Will," someone sad.

Will scrambled off of the couch when he heard Paul's voice and ran over quickly, "Paul! Hi!" he said quickly.

Sonny raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"Sonny, this is Paul," Will explained, "He's our neighbor."

"Uh-huh," Sonny said, "Nice to meet you," he shook Paul's hand, looking at him suspiciously, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"He's a baseball player, Sonny," Will said quietly, "Chad and Neil watch him on TV when we're over."

"Well, they used to," Paul smiled, "I'm retired."

"You're a little young to retire, aren't you?" Sonny laughed, putting his arm around Will and pulling him closer to him.

"Perks of having money, I guess," Paul shrugged, staring at Will and then back to Sonny, "What is it that you do?"

"I own a club," Sonny said, "Soon to be two...and a coffee brand, if we're lucky."

"Must be a little dangerous," Paul commented, "Especially in Salem."

"Well, my last name is Kiriakis," Sonny said, "Most people know not to mess with me, but if anyone tries anything with me or my boyfriend, my uncle puts them in their place pretty fast," he said seriously.

"He's joking," Will said quickly, smiling at Paul.

"Well, I didn't know you were here, so I'm going to get going," Paul said quickly, "See you around, Will."

"Bye," Will called but Sonny was shutting the door as he said it.

Sonny shut the door, locking it behind him and walked over, flopping on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Will looked confused.

"I'm fine," Sonny said quickly, opening his arms so Will could cuddle up beside him.

"You were acting a little weird when Paul was here..." Will trailed off, "Did I do something wrong by letting him come here when you weren't here?" he bit his lip, "Are you angry?"

"What? Will, babe, no..." Sonny said, "You didn't do anything wrong, don't worry about it," he kissed his cheek quickly, "No, everything is fine. I think I'm just tired from work. Sorry if I acted weird."

Will nodded, kissing his neck quickly, "Well, then why don't you go lay down and I can finish my dinner and then join you?"

Sonny stared at him and then kissed him quickly, "I actually have to make a call to Chad about the new club, so don't worry."

Will smiled at him as Sonny walked away.

* * *

Sonny grabbed his phone, checking the world clock app. he had on his phone. 

Alex would just be waking up for work. 

He quickly called him, taking a deep breath as he did.

_"Sonny?"_ his brother asked. He sounded tired but awake.

"Alex, I think there's something wrong with me," Sonny swallowed, sitting on the bed and running his hand through his hair. 

_"Okay, buddy, just take a deep breath,"_ Alex said, _"What's going on?"_

"I was just rude to a complete stranger!" Sonny said quickly, "One who is our neighbor! Then I...Alex, I'm sorry for being explicit...I really just wanted to pin Will down and-" 

_"OKAY!"_ Alex said quickly, _"I get it."_

Sonny took a shaky breath, "Alex, we haven't even done that yet. I can't be thinking shit like that."

_"Sonny...you're a human being,"_ Alex said, _"The sex thoughts? They're gonna happen. But tell me why you were rude to the guy."_

Sonny pursed his lips, "He kept, uh...looking at Will. Like... _looking_ , Alex. Th-Then I found out he was our neighbor and Will had met him before and talked to him a few times without me...a-and then he's talking about all the money he has and how he retired so early. Alex, he's like...my age! I mean-"

_"Sonny,"_ Alex said, _"You're jealous."_

"What?" Sonny laughed, "Alex, I don't get jealous! I'm rational, I..." 

_"You're human,"_ Alex said, _"And just because you trust Will, doesn't mean you can't get jealous."_

Sonny bit his lip, "He thinks Will is hot." 

_"And so does Joey,"_ Alex snorted, _"And Neil...pretty sure that Chad guy does too. People can think someone is hot and not want to bang them, Sonny."_

"But he _wants to_ , Alex," Sonny said, "I know it...wait, you think Neil thinks Will is hot?" 

_"Sonny, he goes around calling him baby and kissing his cheek,"_ Alex said, _"I'm not saying you have anything to worry about because he's getting married to Chad and from what I've seen, loves the guy, but he's attracted to Will. A lot of people are."_

Sonny bit his lip again, running his hand through his hair, "I just feel...like jealousy is a stupid emotion for me to be feeling. I trust Will."

_"Like I said, you can trust Will and still get jealous,"_ Alex sighed, _"Buddy, I need to get ready for work now. Are you calmed down?"_

"Yeah," Sonny sighed, "I'm going to go to bed now. With Will."

_"I figured, you live together and are dating,"_ Alex chuckled, _"Will loves you, remember that."_

"Right," Sonny sighed, "Bye, Alex." 

"Bye, little bro," he said, hanging up. 

Sonny took a deep breath and found a pair of pants and a shirt to wear to bed. They hadn't slept without clothes on yet, despite getting intimate once and slowly moving forward. He wasn't going to be the first one to make that move...though he wouldn't mind getting to hold Will...without a shirt...or more...and do more than holding. 

Sonny cleared his throat and pulled his shirt over his head as Will walked in.

"Hi," Will smiled, kissing him quickly, "Thanks for dinner." 

"No problem," Sonny kissed him again. 

Will flopped down on the bed and grabbed his laptop from the table. He started typing, not saying a word.

Sonny pursed his lips and moved down beside him, "Hey," he whispered and started to kiss his neck. 

Will put his head back, closing his eyes, "Sonny," he laughed breathlessly.

Sonny smiled, taking his laptop off of his lap and putting it on the table beside them. He started to unbutton Will's shirt, just like earlier and kiss his neck and shoulders. 

Will bit his lip and ran his hand through Sonny's hair, closing his eyes.

"Damn, you're beautiful," Sonny breathed out, looking up at him.

Will stared at him and laughed, "Sure, Sonny," he said sarcastically and leaned down, kissing him. 

"Will, I'm serious," Sonny pulled away and stared in his eyes, "You're beautiful, okay?" 

Will stared at him for another moment before kissing him deeply. 

Sonny wrapped his arms around his thin waist, pulling him close. He went to reach for Will's pants and Will pulled back quickly. 

"Will?" Sonny asked nervously.

"I, um..." Will swallowed, "Not tonight?" 

Sonny stared at him and nodded quickly, "Yeah...that's fine, of course it is. Let's just sleep." 

Will bit his lip, "Can we just talk?"

Sonny smiled, "Yeah, Will...let's talk then." 

"Can we talk about nothing?" Will asked quietly.

Sonny grinned, "Yeah, Will."

Will curled up to him, "Tell me a story," he said quietly. 

Sonny laughed, rubbing his back, "A story about what?" he laid down on his side beside Will so he was facing him.

"You," Will smiled at him. 

Sonny laughed quietly, "What about me?" 

"Anything," Will messed with Sonny's hand, "What did you do growing up?" 

Sonny smiled slightly, "Well, I was born in Texas...we moved to Dubai a little bit after that. I guess I wasn't like other kids," he shrugged, "I asked for blue print paper for Christmas when I was five." 

"No way," Will laughed. 

"Yes way," Sonny laughed, "My dad got it for me too. My brothers were all playing with their toys...yeah, I got some too, but I completely ignored them and started drawing." 

Will smiled, "That's adorable," he laughed. 

Sonny rolled his eyes, "I got in trouble for climbing a tree when I was little...you should have seen my dad's face, he looked like he was going to have a stroke," he smiled, "I did bad things too."

"Oh really?" Will asked, yawning, "I couldn't imagine."

"I stole my Uncle Vic's limo when we were visiting once," Sonny said, smiling slightly, "My dad was so pissed but Uncle Vic just laughed."

"Victor is so cool," Will said, half asleep. 

Sonny pursed his lips, staring at him, "I kissed a lizard once," he lied. 

"Mhmm," Will said, already drifting off. 

"I had sex with a girl too," Sonny said, lying again. 

"That's sweet," Will mumbled before he fell asleep. 

Sonny laughed quietly and kissed his head, turning the lamp off and falling asleep.

* * *

"Will," Sonny said, kissing his neck softly, "Babe, time to get up," he said, "I'm going to get a shower, want come?" he offered. He was sweating from his run, despite it being cold outside. 

Will didn't move but his eyes were open Sonny swallowed, "Will?" 

No matter how many times it happened, he would never get used to it. Will's eyes were open but he wasn't...there. He was trapped in that little place between being awake and asleep and a few times he'd hallucinated when he did. He was completely paralyzed when it happened.

"Will...babe, I'm right here, okay?" Sonny whispered, "I'm right here...just come back to me, okay?" 

It took a few moments, but Will blinked a few times and sat up.

"You okay?" Sonny asked.

Will nodded, rubbing his eyes quickly to hide the tears coming out. 

Sonny hugged him and kissed his head.

"This is so stupid," Will mumbled, pulling away and wiping his eyes, "I don't know why this keeps happening...ugh," he stood up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Sonny sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair, "Will?" he called, "I really need a shower, babe, can I please come in?" 

Silence.

"Will?" Sonny called again. 

Will unlocked the door and let him in. 

Sonny sighed in relief and then swallowed when he saw Will getting back into the shower, "Can I come in?" 

Silence for a moment.

"Sure," Will said quietly. Sonny got in the shower and swallowed, "Will-"

"Don't," Will said quietly, putting his head under the steady flow of water like it would make it look like he wasn't crying. 

"Will, it's fine," Sonny said, "This hardly ever happens now...you're getting so much better," he whispered, running his hand down Will's arm.

"I'm still fucking weird," Will snapped.

"Will, no," Sonny said quickly, "You're not weird," he said, rubbing his back.

Will took a shaky breath, "Stop it, Sonny," he whispered, "I'm not in the mood to be encouraged right now."

"Well, I'm going to keep doing it," Sonny said, not touching him now. He knew what Will was going to do next.

"I SAID STOP!" Will yelled, his voice echoing slightly off of the walls of the shower.

Sonny stared at him, "Feel better?" 

Will nodded, not saying anything.

Sonny moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around him slowly. 

"I'm sorry," Will whispered against his shoulder.

"It's okay," Sonny said, kissing him softly. 

"Gross, you're all sweaty," Will wrinkled his nose. 

Sonny laughed, "I didn't notice," he said sarcastically. 

"Well...wash yourself, it's gross and you smell," Will snorted. 

Sonny laughed and kissed his cheek. 

* * *

Sonny was at work around eleven when he got the call. 

"Call for you, Sonny," Ben walked over, handing him the phone. 

Sonny grabbed the phone, "Hello?" 

_"Sonny,"_ Will sniffled, _"Can you come pick me up?"_

Sonny blinked, "Yeah, I'm already grabbing my coat," he said as he did it, "What's going on?"

_"I got kicked out of class,"_ Will whispered, _"It's kind of cold, can you hurry, please?"_

"Yeah, babe, don't worry," Sonny said, "I'll be there in a minute...I love you."

_"Love you too,"_ Will whispered, hanging up. 

Sonny hung up the phone and walked out quickly. 

_What the hell?_ he thought to himself.


	3. They Need Time

Sonny parked in the parking lot of the community college and got out, shutting the door behind him. He was about to walk out but Will was already stalking out.

Sonny opened his arms, looking confused, "What happened?"

"I told you," Will said, "I got kicked out."

"I'm going to need a little more than that, Will," Sonny said.

Will walked to the car and got in, slamming the door.

Sonny sighed and got in the driver's side, "Will."

Will stayed silent.

"Will, come on, tell me why you got kicked out," Sonny sighed.

Will stared straight ahead.

Sonny pursed his lips, "Do you want to go home or come to work with me?" he asked.

"Home," Will said simply, staring out the window.

Sonny sighed, "Will, don't shut me out."

"Later, Sonny," Will whispered, "Later."

Sonny started driving, not saying a word.

* * *

Sonny walked in the house after work. He'd spent the entire day thinking about Will -well, he did that all the time, but this time was different- and was wracking his brain for reasons that Will could get kicked out of class. Will was quiet and shy...and never did anything out of line because he was still too scared.

"Will?" Sonny called. He sighed and walked in the bedroom and saw a lump on the bed. The blankets were pulled over his head.

"Go away," Will said, his voice muffled by the blankets.

Sonny walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "Do you want me to call Chad or something?" he asked. 

"No," Will whispered. Sonny pursed his lips, "Will, come on, talk to me." 

Will finally got out from under the covers and sat there. His eyes were red and there were dried tear tracks on his face. 

"Will," Sonny sighed, wrapping his arms around him, "Come on...just talk."

Will put his head on his shoulder, "Why do people hate us for who we love?" he swallowed. 

Sonny looked confused, "What do you mean?" 

"I wrote a paper in my writing class," Will explained, "About the best thing in my life...that's you. A-And he said that a man shouldn't love another man." 

"Was he not going to grade your paper? Did he flunk you?" Sonny asked, "Because he can't-"

Will sighed, "No, he was still going to grade it," he mumbled, "Until I called him a bigoted, narrow-minded, son of a bitch who doesn't know how to teach worth fucking shit." 

Sonny winced, "Will, did you have to curse so much?"

"It just slipped out," Will whispered, "And it was in front of the entire class and the man told me to get out. So I did."

Sonny rubbed his arms and kissed his head, "Will...there are just going to be people who have different opinions-" 

"But why?" Will demanded, turning around so he could face him, "I love you, Sonny...why do people hate me for that?!" 

Sonny sighed. Will had never experience homophobia in his life. When he came out, he was accepted. When he was bullied in high school, it was because of his mother and family, not because he was gay. No one would dare make fun of him for that in front of Neil and Chad. In college, Jason was always there and everyone was too afraid to cross him. 

"Will, people just need time," Sonny said, "The world is changing-" 

"It's so stupid!" Will yelled, pulling the covers over his head again and lying down. 

Sonny sighed, grabbing his phone and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. He quickly hit Neil's contact, pinching the bridge of his nose as he put the phone to his ear.

_"Yeah, buddy?"_ Neil asked, answering the phone. 

Sonny sighed again, "Will got kicked out of class because he called his teacher a bigoted, narrow-minded, son of a bitch who doesn't know how to teach worth fucking shit." 

_"WILL said that?"_ Neil asked in shock.

"The guy told him that a man shouldn't love another man when he wrote a paper on the best thing in his life," Sonny swallowed, suddenly realizing that Will called him the best thing in his life, "Me."

_"I'll be right over,"_ Neil said, _"He's never dealt with this before. I've had this speech planned for a long time."_

* * *

Sonny opened the door when he saw Chad and Neil outside and looked confused as Neil brushed passed him, carrying...a rainbow flag. 

"Don't question it," Chad said as he walked in behind him, "Just...let him go." 

"Right," Sonny watched after Neil and sighed when he closed the door, "He's never dealt with this before, Chad...he didn't understand it."

"I know," Chad flopped on the couch, "Neil will take care of it."

Sonny pursed his lips, "He loved that class, Chad." 

"I know," Chad repeated, "Sonny, he's taking three classes. He'll be fine if he's down to two. It might bring his stress levels down." 

Sonny gave him a look. 

"Well, never mind," Chad said, "This is Will we're talking about here." 

"I made him laugh," Neil walked out, the rainbow flag tied around him like it was a cape, "I'm Super Gay Man."

Sonny stared at him, "Where did you even get that from?"

"Oh, I carry it in my car," Neil shrugged.

Sonny stared at him for a moment before shaking his head, "I have the weirdest friends," he sighed, "Is he...okay?" 

"Yeah, he's just washing his face now," Neil said simply.

"Just like that?" Sonny asked, "Can you give me lessons?"

"No, it's a best friend, secret," Neil snorted. 

Will walked out, wiping his eyes and sniffling once, "Uh...sorry...I got kicked out of the class you're paying for." 

"No, Will, that...Will, it's okay," Sonny said, hugging him quickly. 

"We'll, uh...leave you alone," Neil said, standing up. He patted Will on the back, "See you at work, baby."

Chad shoved Sonny away and hugged Will, kissing his head when he did, "See you later, buddy," he said, walking out with Neil.

"We have weird friends," Sonny said, watching after them.

Neil was still wearing the rainbow flag as a cape. 

"The weirdest," Will agreed. 

Sonny pulled him down to the couch and wrapped his arms around him, "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Why?" Will looked confused.

"That you had to go through that," Sonny whispered, resting his head on the side of his, "I never wanted you to have to experience it. I mean...with the way the world was progressing...a-and you hadn't experienced it and Salem is so accepting...I thought maybe that you wouldn't have to go through this."

"Sonny, I watch the news," Will whispered.

"You've never had to experience it before," Sonny swallowed. 

"You can't protect me from everything," Will laughed quietly. 

"I can try," he whispered, kissing his neck gently. 

Will put his head back, giving him more room. 

Sonny smiled, "Will, I'm starting to think you like getting your neck kissed." 

Will blushed and sat up quickly. 

Sonny laughed, "Will, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Shut up," Will blushed. 

Sonny kissed his neck again and Will closed his eyes.

"I love you so much," Sonny breathed out, his hand on his leg and moving up slowly, "Don't let anyone in the world change your mind about that." 

Will glanced down at his hand and then stared into Sonny's eyes, "I love you too, Sonny," he whispered, kissing him deeply, pulling him close. 

Sonny moaned against his lips, his hand moving to the back of Will's jeans. 

Will pulled away, staring at him. 

Sonny didn't say a word, just stared back, breathing heavily. 

Will kissed him again, climbing up and straddling his lap. 

Sonny kept his hands in place and kissed him again. 

The phone rang.

"Damn it," Sonny sighed.

"It'll stop in a minute ," Will said, kissing him again. 

Sonny let out a shocked noise but wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. He sighed in relief when the phone stopped ringing.

Will started to unbutton Sonny's shirt and groaned when the phone started ringing again. 

Sonny sighed, grabbing his phone, "Hello?" he finally asked. He bit his lip when Will started to kiss his neck. 

Will moved his hips slightly, continuing to kiss his neck.

Sonny bit his lip, "Yeah...this is he..." he took a shaky breath, his hand moving down Will's back, "This week isn't good, actually, I..." he trailed off and sighed, suddenly getting irritated,  "Can't you ask Chad? I mean..." he trailed off and then sighed again, "You're right...okay...I'll be there."

Will pulled away, staring at him. 

Sonny sighed, "I have to go on a trip to Chicago," he rubbed the back of his neck, "For a week."


	4. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

"Why?" Will asked, staring at him.

"It's for TBD," Sonny sighed, "About this...coffee brand...thing. Marketing stuff," he groaned, "Damn it. It's way too close to the wedding for this."

"It's fine, they won't mind," Will smiled weakly.

Sonny bit his lip, "Will you mind?"

Will swallowed, "I'll miss you...but I'll be okay."

Sonny stared at him, "I don't know if I'll be," he whispered, caressing his cheek, "I hate being away from you while I'm at work...but a week..." he trailed off.

"We can Skype every night," Will smiled, "I'll call you at lunch when I come home from my classes," he whispered, "I'll miss you like crazy...but it's only a week."

Sonny kissed him and pulled him closer, "I'm sending Neil or Chad to check on you every night. No objections."

Will laughed quietly and kissed him, "Sonny, everything will be fine."

Sonny sighed and kissed him again, "Okay...I leave tomorrow morning," he bit his lip, "I just need to go give Chad and Neil a call then I'll pack my things."

"Okay," Will said quietly, "I'm going to get ready for bed then," he kissed him and went to the bedroom.

* * *

Will laid in bed on his side, watching as Sonny packed his things. 

"I can turn the light off if it's bothering you," Sonny offered as he zipped up the bag and started to put papers in a folder. 

Will shook his head no, still watching him. 

"So...Chad said that you can carpool with him and Neil in the mornings and then he can drive you home since I'll have the car," Sonny said, "A-And you know that Neil can be here in under five minutes because of how he drives." 

Will nodded, not saying anything. His eyes were half closed and he looked tired.

Sonny put the folder in his bag and flopped down beside him, "Ready to sleep?"

"No," Will sat up, "You're leaving for a week. I'm not sleeping yet," he said before grabbing him by his shirt and kissing him deeply.

Sonny hummed happily, laughing against his lips, "You're tired." 

"No," Will lied and kissed him again, "I wanna make out. You're leaving for a week." 

Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closed to him. He kissed him deeply and ran his hands under Will's shirt. 

Will took his t-shirt off quickly, staring at him. 

Sonny leaned up and pulled his shirt off as well before lying back down. 

Will got up and straddled his hips, kissing him again. He moved his hips slightly and they both moaned at the friction. 

Sonny rolled them over so he was on top and started to kiss his neck and shoulders, "I love you," he whispered, "I love you, I love you, I love you," he kissed him again and again. 

"I love you too," Will breathed out, closing his eyes. 

"You're going to fall asleep," Sonny laughed.

"No, I don't want to sleep," Will whispered, "I'll miss you too much." 

Sonny kissed his neck before rolling off of him. He laid down beside him and pulled him close, "Let's sleep. I have to leave early tomorrow." 

Will cuddled close to him, closing his eyes, "I love you, Sonny. I can't say that enough." 

Sonny smiled, "I love you too. No matter what." 

* * *

"Uh...TV dinners...and Neil can take you to the store or out to eat," Sonny explained, trying to think, "Um..."

"Sonny," Will laughed, "I'll be fine. I'm an adult. I can take care of myself," he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I just want...nothing to go wrong while I'm gone," Sonny sighed, resting his forehead on his. 

"Nothing will go wrong," Will said, smiling at him, "It's only a week. What going possibly go wr-"

"Please don't ask the question," Sonny said, "It's jinxes everything."

"Okay, I won't," Will kissed his cheek and looked at the clock, "Well, Mr. Businessman, you should get going." 

"Don't be cute," Sonny groaned, "It'll make me not want to go even more."

Will laughed, hugging him, "I love you, Sonny." 

"I love you too," Sonny whispered, hugging him tightly. He laughed as he pulled away, "Okay...I gotta go or I'm never going to," he kissed him quickly, "Bye, Will."

"Bye!" Will called as he walked out the door, "Be safe!" he bit his lip when the door closed. The house went silent and he swallowed, messing with his hand. He sighed when he heard the car start and him pull out. 

He bit his lip again and walked over and turned the TV on quickly to break the silence. He sat down and stared at the TV for a moment. Will pulled his knees up to his chest and went silent. 

* * *

A knock at the door brought him out of his staring contest with a TV an hour later and he got up quickly to get it. 

He opened it and sighed when he saw Neil and Chad, "Hi, guys."

"Get dressed, we're going bowling," Chad said, "Mel, Gabi, T, and Ben are meeting us there." 

"Look, guys, Sonny just left-" Will started.

"Yep," Neil put his arm around him, "And we're not going to let you mope around and stare at walls." 

"I wasn't staring at the wall," Will mumbled as Neil pushed him to the bedroom.

"Get your cute little butt dressed," Neil said, following him.

"Don't harass him, Neil," Chad called, looking through the kitchen, "You know how jealous Sonny gets."

"Oh, I know," Neil leaned in the door way and looked at Will, lowering his voice so Chad couldn't hear, "You know that too, right?" 

Will shrugged, looking through the closet.

"Did you put that guy in his place?" Neil asked. 

Will bit his lip, "Well..." he trailed off and shrugged, grabbing a shirt from the closet. 

"Will Horton!" Neil scolded, "I'm telling you...this guy is trouble. I don't like him at all."

"I-I don't either," Will sighed, taking his shirt off. 

Neil eyed the scars on his back, but didn't say a word. They'd been there since college, he didn't know where they came from...well, he had a pretty good idea. 

Will put his shirt on quickly and smiled at him, "Are you okay, Neil?" 

"Fine," Neil said, "Change your pants and let's go, I don't want to be late," he said, turning around so Will didn't have to tell him to.

Will quickly changed and put his shoes on, "Okay, let's go." 

Neil smiled at him and walked out, "Chad, stop snooping, we're leaving." 

"We need to stop at the store, all you have are TV dinners," Chad said, grabbing his coat from where he threw it on the couch.

Will walked out with them and Chad rolled his eyes, grabbing Will's coat from the hanger and following. 

"I don't know how to cook anything else," Will explained, "I'd rather Sonny not come back to a burnt down house." 

"It's a week, what could possibly go wrong?" Chad asked.

"DAMN IT, CHAD!" Neil cursed, "You've jinxed everything." 

Will didn't notice someone listening nearby.


	5. Cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings at the bottom. If I put them at the top, they spoil the chapter. But if you have triggers, I recommend reading.

"You are literally the worst person to party with," Chad snorted as Will helped him into the house.

"Beer tastes bad," Will commented, letting his drunk friend flop onto the couch.

Neil laughed, "That's not the point, Will."

Will rolled his eyes. The bowling alley served beer and he had two friends that were getting married soon, so apparently they had to take the oppertunity. to drink any chance they got. Chad was drunk, Neil was buzzed, and he had to drive them back to his place since the kids were at home.

"Look," Will said, "I'm going to let you use to the guest room, but if you guys have sex, you're never staying the night again."

"Got it!" Neil called as he stumbled into the room, already taking his shirt off.

Will rolled his eyes and helped Chad up and into the bedroom, throwing him on the bed, "Goodnight, guys," he said, shutting the door behind him. They knew how to take care of themselves.

He went in his room and glanced up at the clock and smiled. He grabbed his laptop and flopped on he bed, opening Skype. Within a few minutes, Sonny's face appeared on his screen.

"Hi," Will smiled at him.

"Hey," Sonny grinned, "You look tired."

"I am," Will smiled slightly, "Chad and Neil made me go bowling then they got drunk and they're staying in the guest room-"

The sound of a headboard hit the wall.

"Damn it," Will groaned, "I told them not to have sex."

"Well, people who are drunk have a habit of not listening," Sonny laughed quietly.

"How did today go?" Will asked, lying down on his side and staring at the computer.

"Okay," Sonny sighed, "I got here and I had to go to a meeting as soon as I got here. They want us to patent a coffee brand and it's a mess...but it's good for TBD."

"That's great," Will studied him, "You look tired too."

"I am," Sonny smiled slightly, "I wanted to see you though."

Will grinned, "I miss you so much, Sonny. It hasn't even been a day."

"Same here," Sonny sighed, "I'm starting to think we're a little co-dependent."

Will shrugged, "I don't care. I love you."

Sonny laughed quietly, "I love you too," he studied Will, "Babe, you're falling asleep."

"Nu-uh," Will mumbled, his eyes half open.

"Will, close your laptop or it'll run dead," Sonny laughed.

"Not tired," Will sat up and took his shirt off.

"Will," Sonny bit his lip.

"You don't believe in Skype sex?" Will asked.

Sonny swallowed, looking his his naked chest, "I...uh..."

Will grinned and laid on his back and started to take his pants off.

"Will," Sonny said seriously, "I'm tired. Don't do this to me."

Will bit his lip, "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Sonny said, still staring at his chest.

Will grinned at him, "Okay. Bye, Sonny."

"I love you...I'll call you tomorrow night. My meeting is during lunch, I can't call then."

"Okay," Will yawned, "Love you," he smiled, closing the laptop.

* * *

Will woke up to the sound of rustling and talking. He sighed and got out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He was surprised, to be honest. He didn't have a nightmare or sleep paralysis when Sonny wasn't beside him. He missed him. He got up and walked out to the kitchen and laughed when he saw Chad and Neil eating fast food.

"Not so loud," Chad groaned. 

Will smiled, "See, this is what you get for drinking," he sang, "Where did you get the food?" 

Neil raised his hand, "I drove to get it. Greasy food helps the hangover."

"And coffee," Chad pointed to the coffee maker, "Get on it, Horton." 

Will rolled his eyes and went to make the coffee. 

"We're going out to dinner tonight," Neil said, "A date and stuff. If you need anything, call us, okay?" 

Will nodded and smiled, "Guys, I'll be fine. I'm an adult."

"Fine," Neil said, "But I'm serious...I'll be calling you before you go to bed. I expect an answer or I'm coming over." 

"Got it," Will laughed, "It's Sunday, guys. I'm just going to write today and stay by myself. Watch a movie or something, y'know?" he shrugged. 

"Good," Neil said, "You could use some time to yourself instead of clinging to Sonny." 

"I like clinging to Sonny," Will mumbled, putting two cups of coffee in front of them. 

"Yeah, yeah, I like clinging to Neil too," Chad said, "In bed."

Will rolled his eyes, "You guys are so weird. I need to get new friends."

"Good luck with that, Mr. Social-Anxiety," Neil snorted. 

"You're stuck with us," Chad laughed, "Friends 'til the end."

* * *

Will was sitting on the couch, typing on his laptop when someone knocked on the door. He sighed, standing up and walking over. 

Will opened the door and froze when he saw Paul, "Paul...hi."

"Hey, Will," Paul said, "I went to the club...they said Sonny was out of town. I figured you might want some company," he held up a six pack, "I brought beer." 

Will bit his lip, "Uh..."

"There's a baseball game on," Paul shrugged, "I could explain it to you." 

Will nodded, "Yeah, uh...sure," he smiled weakly, "That would be nice. Maybe Chad and Neil will appreciate it," he stepped aside, allowing him to come in. 

_Oh damn it,_ Will thought. 

* * *

"And then if the ball is hit out of the park or if the player gets to home before he's out, it's called a home run," Paul explained. 

"Got it," Will nodded as he tried to open the bottle of beer.

"Here, I have a bottle opener on my key ring," Paul said, "I left them on the table," he took the bottle and walked over to the table, his back turned to Will.

Will watched after him before turning back to the TV quickly when he heard a cheer, "Someone caught the ball when the guy hit it and now everyone is walking off the field."

"He got him out," Paul walked over and sat down, handing him the now-opened beer, "When they catch a ball before it hits the ground, they're out. They got three outs, so now they're switching."

Will smiled at him, "I'm still confused, but okay," he said, taking a drink from the bottle. He swallowed, wincing, "That tastes weird, even for beer." 

"Sorry, probably more expensive than you're used to," Paul shrugged, "Different brands, different tastes."

"Oh," Will said quietly and shrugged, taking another drink. 

Will swallowed when his vision started to get fuzzy. He hadn't even drank that much...it usually took around nine beers for Neil to get drunk. Sure, he was bigger than Will and drank a lot more, but a half of beer shouldn't make him feel buzzed. 

Will felt an arm around him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Paul asked in his ear.

"Yeah, uh...I-I..." Will trailed off, sounding confused, "Do you hear music?" he asked when he heard an Asteroid Crush song.

"No, must just be you," Paul laughed quietly, pulling him closer, "I really like you, Will." 

"Hey, st-stop," Will said, struggling to get the words out, "I-I don't..."

"Shh, it'll be fine," Paul said in his ear, his hand moving up his leg.

Will tried to push him away, but his arms felt like they were underwater...like it was harder to move them.

Suddenly, he remembered this feeling. He was drugged. Something had been in the beer.

Will heard a knock at the door...he knew it was a knock, he could make out that much.

"Will?!" Neil called, "Hey, man, you know I don't like to use the emergency key, but you didn't answer your phone." 

_He called,_ Will thought, _That was the music._

"Sorry to cut this short," Paul said in his ear, "Hope to see you soon," he said and then he was gone. 

Will's vision was blurry...he saw Paul get up and leave and the next thing he knew, Neil was in his line of vision, his hands on his cheeks. 

"Will?" Neil asked, "Baby, what the hell? You don't get slammed...you never get slammed."

"N-Not..." Will tried to talk and blinked a few times. His mouth was try and hated the feeling of not being able to move right. 

"You're not drunk," Neil said in realization, "Pupils dilated...slurred speech..." he trailed off, obviously going over a mental list, "Shit, baby, you're drugged." 

Will didn't say a word, staring at his friend with wide eyes. 

"Okay...just hold on a minute," Neil said, picking him up easily, "We're going to take a little trip, okay? Just hold on." 

"Thirsty," Will managed to choke out. 

"No, sweetie, I can't give you anything to drink right now," Neil said, putting him in the passenger seat, "Okay, here we go," he put his seat belt on him and got in the car quickly. 

Will felt even dizzier before his world went black.

* * *

Will woke up in a hospital and saw someone at his bedside. He blinked a few times and saw his mom.

"Mom?" he choked out.

"He's awake," Sami said quickly, "EJ, call a nurse." 

"What happened?" Will asked, sitting up slowly. 

"You had a bad reaction to whatever drug was in your system when I found you," Neil said, leaning on the wall beside Chad, "We'll know what it was when we get the tests back." 

"Drugs?" Will looked confused. 

"We found beer at the house, Neil said you'd been drugged," Chad said, "Who was there, Will?" 

Will glanced over at Neil. 

"Damn it, Will," Neil cursed, "I told you." 

Will ran his hands through his hair and took a shaky breath, "My neighbor came over...he offered to watch a game with me. H-He brought beer...oh god," he choked out. 

"I'm calling Sonny," Chad said, "Screw business, he's coming home right now."

"Chad, no!" Will yelled. 

"Will," Chad pointed at him, "You aren't fighting me on this. I'm calling him right now so just shut your damn mouth!" 

"Don't tell me what to do!" Will yelled back. 

Chad walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

"Your grandpa is already on the way," Sami said, "As soon as Neil said he thought you were drugged and we were sure you were okay, I called him."

Will shook his head, taking a shaky breath, "I can't believe this," he choked out, "Why do these things keep happening to me?" he whispered.

"Baby, this isn't going to happen again," Neil said, sitting down beside him, "Everything is going to be okay." 

"I'm cursed," Will whispered, closing his eyes and leaning on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Will is drugged in this chapter. Be cautious if you find this triggering.


	6. I Can't Lose You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a short chapter but I just combined it and the next one. Trigger warnings at the bottom.

"Sonny is going to be home soon," Chad explained as he walked him back into the house.

The doctor had cleared Will to go home, Sami had finally calmed down and trusted Chad enough to take him, and two of Neil's uncles were outside talking to him.

"Whatever," Will muttered, crossing his arms, "I can't believe you called him."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us about this guy sooner!" Chad yelled, "Will, what could have happened if Neil hadn't shown up?!"

Will stayed silent.

"Will!" Chad yelled.

"I know what could have happened," Will whispered, "I-I know, Chad."

Chad stared at him and nodded, "Good," he said quietly, "Go to bed, we'll, uh...clean up here. We need to bag up the bottles and everything for the Salem PD and hand it over to them tomorrow."

"I want to help-" Will started.

"Will," Chad gave him a look, "Now."

Will glared at him before going into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Neil walked in a few moments later, "My uncle is going to watch the front of the house in case he shows up...the other offered to take care of our newest little problem...I wanted your input on that."

"No, he's not like Will's asshole ex-father in-law," Chad said, "People would miss him if he suddenly disappeared," he shook his head, "God, I hated that guy. I'm glad EJ ran him out of town. Him and his kid were scum. Don't you think so?"

Neil swallowed nervously, "Y-Yeah," he said quietly and then cleared his throat, "I figured we'd stay the night?"

Chad nodded, going into the kitchen to find some bags. He found gloves as well and threw a pair at Neil, "Put these on, we don't want our fingerprints on them too."

Neil nodded, putting them on, "When will Sonny be here?"

"A few hours," Chad said, "I figured Will should rest up...the doctor said he could sleep. I sent him to bed...don't know if he's really sleep though."

"It would be a little hard after the day he's had," Neil said quietly.

* * *

_A few hours,_ Will thought miserably. It felt like the longest time in the world to him at the moment, he didn't even care if he sounded clingy or not. He needed Sonny right now. 

Will wiped his cheeks with his hand quickly, frustrated with his crying. He laid down in bed and grabbed Sonny's pillow from his side and gripped it tightly to his chest. 

He tried to forced himself to sleep...trying not to think about all the times that Jason hurt him. What Paul tried to do.

Will closed his eyes tightly, burying his face in Sonny's pillow.

 

* * *

_ "I want to try something new with you," Jason whispered in his ear, "Shh, baby, you'll feel good." _

_ "Let go," Will whimpered, trying to pull his wrist away. _

_ "It'll feel good," he repeated, holding him tightly with his back to his chest. There was a pill in his hand...Will was guessing he probably stole it from evidence at the police station.  _

_ Will tried to squirm away, "Jason, I said no."  _

_ Jason suddenly held him tighter, causing him to wince, "Baby, you don't tell me no." _

_ Will took a shaky breath, "I'm sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes and accepting his fate.  _

_ Jason shoved the pill in his mouth, keeping his hand over it so he couldn't spit it out. _

_ "You'll feel good, baby," Jason said in his ear. _

 

* * *

"Will? Will!" someone was shaking him. 

Will shot up in bed, breathing heavily. He looked over and saw Sonny. 

Sonny stared back, not saying a word. 

Will hugged him, wrapping his arms around his neck and knocking them both to the floor. 

Sonny hugged him tightly, kissing his head.  Will didn't have to look at him to know he was crying. 

"I'm never leaving again," Sonny finally spoke through tears, "Never, Will. Okay?"

"Okay," Will choked out.

Sonny managed to sit them up and pick Will up at the same time. He moved them to the bed and laid down beside him. 

"I'm not dreaming, right?" Will whispered. 

Sonny pinched his side and Will yelped. 

"Nope, not dreaming," Will confirmed, blushing slightly. 

Sonny pulled him close to him, "I'm not taking my eyes off of you for a long time, Horton." 

"I don't mind," Will whispered, wiping his eyes. He wasn't like Sonny...he couldn't cry and not get embarrassed. 

Sonny was still crying slightly, not as bad as when he first saw him, "Shit...Will, Chad called me a-and I..." he took a shaky breath, "It took everything in my power not to burst into tears in the middle of that meeting," he whispered, "I told them there was an emergency and they understood...probably because of how I looked."

Will moved closer to him, "I'm sorry I worried you."

"I'm going to kill him," Sonny swallowed. 

Will pulled away and swallowed, studying him, "No, Sonny." 

"You do realize what he was trying to do to you, right?" Sonny demanded, "Will, I'm going to _kill him_." 

"No, you aren't!" Will said quickly, "I'm not going to let you murder someone because of me!"

"I want to," Sonny gritted his teeth, "He was trying to hurt you."

"Then have someone else take care of it," Will swallowed, trying to think. He moved close to him, "Sonny, you'll scare me if you do."

Sonny stared at him and pulled him impossibly closer, hiding his face in the crook of Will's neck. He kissed him softly on the neck, "I'm sorry, Will," he whispered, "I-I won't...I'm just so mad."

Will just nodded, not saying a word. 

Sonny took a shaky breath, "Just the thought of something happening to you..." he trailed off and shook his head, "Will, I cried half of the ride home, I can't lose you. I can't."

"You don't have to," Will whispered, "You won't ever lose me, Sonny." 

Sonny closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, "I love you, Will." 

"I love you too," Will whispered, "Let's try to sleep now, okay?" he tried. 

Sonny bit his lip, staring at him, "Don't go, okay?" 

"I won't," Will nodded, smiling weakly. 

 

* * *

Will woke up the next morning, still in Sonny's arms. He yawned and rolled over so he could see him and smiled when he saw him staring at him, "Morning." 

"Good morning," Sonny smiled, rubbing his shoulder, "How are you feeling?" 

"Okay," Will said quietly, "A little stomach ache, but other than that, I'm great," he whispered, "You're here." 

Sonny grinned at him and pulled him close so they were practically chest-to-chest, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Will took a shaky breath, "I should have known the taste," he closed his eyes, putting his head on his arm.

"Why?" Sonny whispered, running his hand through his hair. 

Will shook his head, "Don't, Sonny," he whispered. 

"Will..." Sonny trailed off. 

Will continued to shake his head and his breathing started to speed up. 

"Okay, okay," Sonny said quickly, "Hey, everything's fine. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." 

Will took a shaky breath and hid face in the pillow. He was shaking slightly now. 

Sonny rubbed his back, "Shh...you're fine." 

Will went silent, his eyes still closed.

"Will?" Sonny asked.

"I'm here," Will whispered, "I'm fine."

Sonny kissed his head, not saying a word.

"I'm hungry," Will said, "Breakfast?" 

"I need a shower first," Sonny sat up, yawning as he did. He knew Will would most likely tell him what had happened later...he never pushed him though.

"Okay," Will said quietly.

"Want to come?" Sonny asked. 

"No," Will whispered, "Not right now. I'm going to go see if Neil and Chad are still here." 

"Okay," Sonny swallowed, watching after him. He was scared...scared that what happened may have sent Will backwards on the road to recovery...not forward. 

* * *

"How are you feeling, baby?" Neil asked, walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. 

Will just shrugged, sitting at the counter. 

"Where's Sonny?" Neil asked.

"Showering," Will whispered. 

Neil let him go, looking through his cabinets, "Why aren't you in there with him? I bet Sonny looks great all wet and-"

"Neil," Will warned, "Sonny isn't the only one who knows how to get jealous."

"Oh, you know I'm just messing around, baby," Neil said, "But just remember who to call if you ever want a threesome...or foursome, I'm sure Chad would want in on it."

"Neil," Will wrinkled his nose. 

"Just putting it out there," Neil put his hands up in defense, "Where's the coffee?" 

"Uh..." Will got up and looked in a cabinet and sighed, "We're out...Sonny probably keeps extra somewhere," he looked around. He sighed and climbed up on the counter, "I bet there's some up here," he said, leaning over the fridge to get in the cabinet above it. 

"Cool- wait, no," Neil said quickly, "Will, get down from there. No one keeps coffee up there-" 

"Hey, what's this?" Will looked confused. He grabbed the lock box and sat down on the counter, studying it. 

"That's, uh...looks like a box. Unimportant. Put it back," Neil said quickly. 

Will glared at him, "It's a lock box," he looked confused, "This wasn't here when we moved in. Maybe it's Sonny's...he keeps his keys in the other room," he hopped off the counter, "I'll go get them." 

"Uh...let's not do that," Neil said quickly, biting his lip. He took his phone out and texted Chad. 

**Neil Hultgren:** GET OUT HERE NOW!!!

"Why not?" Will asked, already in the living room. 

"Because it's probably Sonny's," Neil said, "And that's private, right? So...bad idea. Come on, Will-" 

Will threw the box on the couch while he looked for Sonny's keys.

"Be careful with that!" Neil said quickly, "You...don't know what's in there." 

Will found Sonny's key ring and flopped down on the couch, looking through the keys. 

Chad walked out of the guest room, "What's going- oh, damn it," he cursed under his breath. He walked over and took the box from Will.

"Hey!" Will protested.

"That's TBD stuff," Chad said, "Off limits." 

Will stared at him, "Sonny and I don't keep secrets from each other." 

"It's not a secret, Will, it's just boring stuff," Chad said. 

"Then let me see the boring stuff," Will narrowed his eyes. 

"What's the big deal?" Chad snorted. 

"Because there's something in my house that I didn't know about!" Will yelled, "Sonny and I don't keep secrets from each other!" 

Sonny walked out of the room, dressed and with wet hair now, "Okay, why is everyone yelling at ten a.m.?" he demanded. 

"Will wants to look at the TBD receipts we keep in here," Chad held the box up. 

"What TBD receipts-" Sonny cut himself off and pursed his lips when Chad gave him a look.

"Whatever keep your stupid secret box," Will muttered, "Good to know we still keep secrets from each other," he snapped, going into the bedroom and slamming the door. 

Neil watched after him, "What the hell just happened?"

"Mood swings," Sonny ran his hand through his hair, "It happens sometimes...in people who have PTSD," he sighed, "He's gotten a lot better but sometimes he just...snaps. He'll be fine in a few minutes." 

"Are you two insane?!" Neil hissed at them, "You just keep that where Will can find it? You do realize he's not going to let up until he knows what's in there now, right?" 

"I know," Sonny said and glared at Chad, "I told you that he didn't like guns and now he's going to see there's one in the house." 

"And I told you that we all discussed it," Chad snapped at him, "Even Sami and EJ agreed that it was good! You live out here in the middle of no where! It's just a little gun, damn it!" 

Neil face palmed and Chad groaned.

"He's behind me, right?" Chad asked. 

Neil nodded. 

"You brought a gun into my house?!" Will yelled, his hands clenched in fists. 

"After Brian broke in, we all talked about it," Chad said, "I brought it over, told Sonny, gave him a key, and put it up there." 

"I hate guns!" Will yelled. 

"Yeah, well, I hate when my idiot best friend doesn't care about his safety!" Chad yelled. 

"I do care!" Will yelled back.

Neil and Sonny glanced at each other nervously.

Chad stepped closer to Will, "Then don't act like such a dumbass when I was only trying to help you, asshole!" 

"Stop treating me like a child!" Will yelled.

"Stop acting like one!" Chad yelled back before stalking out.

"Screw you!" Will yelled after him before going back into the bedroom. 

Neil pursed his lips, "Chad doesn't mean it, okay? He just...look, when Will gets himself into dangerous situations, Chad gets pissed. We tried to talk to him about Jason once and he just flipped out and ended up quitting at the pub and going over to work for you."

"Right," Sonny sighed, running his hands through his hair, "What do I do?" 

"Explain your side of it," Neil shrugged, "Explain why you kept the gun...apologize, even. He's had a rough couple of days. Just be there for him. That's what he needs."

Sonny nodded, biting his lip, "See you later, Neil."

"Yeah," Neil said, "Bye," he called, walking out after Chad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Will has a flashback of being drugged in the past.
> 
> Note: The gun was given to Sonny at the end of Finally Free. Sami, EJ, Chad, and Neil all discussed it and decided that since they didn't live in town, they should have it for protection in case anything happens.


	7. Mutual Wants

"Hey," Sonny knocked on the door as he walked in, "How are you feeling?"

Will shrugged, lying in bed on his stomach.

Sonny walked over and laid beside him, rubbing his back, "Do you feel sick or anything? I can get you something to drink."

Will shrugged again.

Sonny swallowed, "Will, you gotta know that I didn't want to keep-"

"You don't have to explain, Sonny," Will whispered, "I know you just wanted to keep me safe. The fear of guns is completely irrational-"

"No, it's not irrational," Sonny swallowed, "With, uh...who you were married to. He always had a gun and you were always afraid. B-But I would never do that. It was locked up there for a reason."

"Okay," Will whispered.

Sonny bit his lip, "I can get rid of it."

"Don't," Will said quickly, "I-I think...I feel safer."

Sonny nodded, "Okay. I-I'm going to go and put it back. Stay right here, okay?"

"No problem," Will mumbled into the pillow.

Sonny sighed, walking out of the room. He walked out and grabbed the lock box quickly and walked into the kitchen, putting it away. He walked back in slowly and sighed when he saw Will had wrapped himself up in a blanket.

Sonny laid down beside him and pulled the blankets off of him. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head, "I love you, Will."

"Love you too," Will whispered, "So much. I'm sorry I'm so crazy."

"You aren't crazy," Sonny said on instinct. He kissed his neck softly.

Will just closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "I don't feel good."

"I know, I know," Sonny rubbed his arm, "The doctor said that could happen a little bit because you had an allergic reaction to the drugs."

Will took a shaky breath, "I should have remembered the taste of it."

"Why?" Sonny asked quietly, "You can tell me, Will, you know that."

Will closed his eyes and moved closer to him, "Jason stole a pill like that from lock up once and made me take it. He didn't give me anything to drink...I remembered the taste, but not until after I drank it."

"Okay," Sonny whispered, "It's okay."

"He said it would feel good," Will swallowed, "He held me really tight. I-I was scared, I never took anything before in my life. I hate taking pills now. It takes me half a bottle of water to take my meds in the morning."

"I know," Sonny rubbed his arm, "And that's okay. You've been through a lot. But you're a survivor."

Will smiled weakly at him, "Thanks, Sonny."

"There's nothing to thank me for," Sonny kissed him.

Will closed his eyes.

"Want to go to class today? You can still catch one of them..." Sonny trailed off.

Will shook his head no and then looked at him, "Do you have to work?"

"I did, but Chad is going to go in for me," Sonny explained, "I want to stay with you."

"You don't have to," Will whispered.

"I'm not leaving you alone," Sonny said, "You don't feel good and there's that creep who hasn't been arrested yet."

Will smiled slightly, "You're cute when you're protective."

Sonny rubbed his back, "You're always cute."

Will laughed, "Okay, Sonny," he smiled, messing with his hands.

Sonny's phone started ringing and he sighed, "I'll be back...probably a business meeting."

"Take your time," Will called, flopping back on the bed and watching after him. He bit his lip and looked at the table beside him. Ever since Sonny got his journal back from Brian, he started keeping it on the table. He wanted Will to read it.

Will took a deep breath and grabbed it. He swallowed, flipping to the very end. He wanted to see what Sonny had to say about him, not Brian. The last entry was from the day Sonny came home...before he must have gotten the call from Chad.

_I love him. Ever single second of every single day. I probably sound like a ridiculous, love-sick teenager...but that's how he makes me feel. I love everything about him. I can't get him off my mind. Everything he does... I probably sound like an idiot. I'm not the one who is good at writing, that's him._

_I love the way he says my name. While I call him babe and call him by his name...he says my name a lot. I don't know why. I think maybe to remind himself that I'm there...I don't know, but I love it._

_I love his writing. It's so amazing and I've never met someone who has so much passion. I want my Uncle Victor to publish his first book so I can see his face when he gets his name in print for the very first time._

_I love his eyes. They're probably the bluest eyes I've ever seen. They're beautiful. Everthing about him is beautiful. When he wears blue, it practically kills me. It brings out his eyes and somehow it makes him even more beautiful._

Will turned the page, pursing his lips.

_There's only one thing I would change about him._

Will looked confused and read further down the page.

_His last name. William Robert Horton-Kiriakis sounds great, right? It's not just me, I hope. Maybe it's just all the wedding stuff doing this to me...Chad and Neil are getting married soon and I'm helping so much, maybe it's all the romance doing this to me._

_You know what? No, it's isn't. The idea of marrying him...I want that so bad. I want to make him mine and I want to be the one to put the ring on his finger in front of both of our families. I want to marry Will Horton. I don't care how long we've known each other or how long we've been together, I want to marry him. And soon._

Will stared down at the page in shock before quickly putting it back on the table and lying down again.

 _Holy shit,_ Will thought in shock at his sudden realization, _I want all of that too._


	8. Good News, Bad News

Sonny walked back in and smiled, "Hey, guess what?"

Will rolled over to look at him, "What?"

Sonny got on the bed and grinned, "Club number two is a go. The grand opening is in a week, a few days before the wedding."

Will's eyes widened, "Seriously? That is amazing! I'm so happy for you," he sat up and hugged him.

"Hey," Sonny pulled away, "What's mine is yours. We just opened a second club."

Will grinned and kissed him deeply.

Sonny smiled against his lips and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pulled away breathlessly, "I'm so happy right now."

"Allow me to help you onto Cloud 9 then," Will breathed out, kissing him deeply and shoving him back on the bed.

"Babe," Sonny breathed out, his hands on his hips.

Will grinned and kissed him again. He moved and kissed his jaw-line and then to his neck, "I'm so proud of you, Sonny," he breathed out.

 _Oh, I do say his name a lot,_ Will thought, looking confused for a moment before kissing him deeply.

"You should be proud of _us_ ," Sonny corrected.

Will started to unbutton his shirt, kissing down his chest as he did.

Sonny closed his eyes, running his hand through Will's hair. He was completely focused on the feeling of Will's lips against his skin.

His phone started ringing and he groaned.

"No," Will whined when he went to get up, "Sonny!"

"Sorry," he sighed, "It might be about the club," he grabbed his phone and put it on speaker, "Yeah?"

 _"I just got the news about TBD!"_ Chad yelled, _"We're coming over to celebrate!"_

"Chad...no," Sonny bit his lip, "I'm celebrating right now."

 _"Without us?"_ he demanded.

"Definitely without you," Sonny gritted his teeth, "If you know what I mean."

Will laughed, muffling it with a pillow.

 _"Oh...I get it,"_ Chad said, _"Have fun. We'll drink all by ourselves."_

"Good plan," Sonny said, hanging up at him, "I'm going to shove his phone up his-"

"Sonny!" Will scolded.

Sonny laughed, kissing him deeply.

* * *

"Sonny," Will laughed when he put his hands over his eyes, "Come on, let me see."

"Just a minute, we're almost inside," Sonny said.

Will huffed as Sonny let him inside, the warm air hitting him as they went in. 

"Okay," Sonny pulled his hands away. 

Will blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light. He smiled when he saw the new club, "Wow, Sonny, this looks amazing!" 

"You think so?" Sonny grinned.

"Yeah, it really is," Will kissed him. 

Sonny kissed back and pulled away, "I was thinking about letting Chad and Neil have their reception here since we're opening before the wedding."

"Sounds good," Will smiled, "I'm sure they'll love it." 

"Of course they will," Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist, "We have good booze." 

Will kissed him again, closing his eyes.

"No sex in the club!" Chad yelled as he walked in, "You guys ready for the rehearsal dinner?" 

"Yeah," Sonny smiled and then pursed his lips, "Have you heard anything from your guy at the station?" 

Chad shook his head, "Nothing yet," he pursed his lips, "Don't worry Sonny."

"It's a little hard not to worry when someone tried to rape my boyfriend and is getting away with it," Sonny snapped, "He's walking the streets, Chad."

"It's fine, Sonny," Will whispered, hiding his face in his neck, "Everything is okay."

Sonny shook his head, "If they don't call us tonight, "I'm going down there to see what exactly they're doing. They're sure taking their time."

"Just leave it alone," Will whispered.

"If they don't do something, Chad and I will," Sonny said, "I'm not letting him get away with this," he pulled away so Will could look at him, "We're not letting him get away with this...okay?" 

Will swallowed, "Okay, Sonny." 

Sonny kissed him deeply before pulling away, "I need to talk to Chad a minute...alone, okay?" 

"I'll go out to the car," Will shrugged. 

"No!" Sonny said quickly, "I don't want you out there alone."

"Neil's in the car, don't worry about it," Chad told him, "Will, go out, we'll be out in a minute."

Will looked confused and kissed Sonny, "I love you." 

"Love you too," Sonny kissed him again.

"Oh, detatch already!" Chad said, laughing, "It's a few minutes, get out of here." 

Will laughed, walking out. 

Sonny watched the door close, biting his lip. 

"What's going on?" Chad asked. 

Sonny took a deep breath, "I want to propose to Will." 

Chad stared at him, "Dude, you guys haven't even been together a year-"

"I-I don't care," Sonny cut him off, "I want to marry him. I love him so much, Chad. And i-it's not just the wedding romance and everything from you guys. I'm not trying to steal your thunder, but I want to marry him so bad, Chad." 

"Sonny, I just don't know if he'll say yes so soon," Chad said, "I know my best friend and I know he wants to marry you. But he's hesitant about moving forward...you know that. He's scared."

"Of me?" Sonny demanded.

"No," Chad sighed, "It's just...when Jason and Will were together, nothing happened until they got married. I think he's just afraid things will change a-and I don't know if he's ready for it, okay? It's too soon." 

Sonny took a deep breath, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"I know you love him," Chad shrugged, "But just take some time."

Sonny nodded, "Right...so for the record, I don't have your blessing?"

"Not right now," Chad said simply.

Sonny nodded again, "Right, well, here's the thing. I don't need your blessing. I'm a Kiriakis and I don't ask permission to get what I want."

"Oh, we're bringing last names into this now?" Chad demanded, "Well, bring it, buddy! I'm not your friend, I'm his. I'm protecting him."

"You're overprotective!" Sonny yelled.

" _I'm_ overprotective?!" Chad yelled, "You're one to talk! You practically have Will clinging to you. It's just like Jason all over again. You're making in dependent on you-"

Sonny shoved him, "I am nothing like Jason!" 

"Really? Like you said, you're a Kiriakis. Crazy runs in your damn veins!" Chad snapped, shoving him back, "Don't shove me, asshole!" 

Sonny shoved him again, knocking him back on the couch. 

* * *

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Neil asked in frustration. He sighed, "Come on, Will."

"Sonny said he needed to talk to him alone," Will said, "Maybe we should give them time." 

"Will, I have this little habit of having a lack of patience. You might know about it by now," Neil got out of the car, "Let's go." 

Will sighed, getting out of the backseat and walking after him. Will and Neil walked inside and saw Chad and Sonny fighting with each other. 

"Hey!" Neil yelled, running over and holding Sonny back, "What the hell are you two doing?!" 

Will ran over and held Chad back before he could go after Sonny again. 

"You aren't marrying my little brother!" Chad yelled at Sonny, "You're no better than Jason!" 

"Shut the hell up!" Sonny yelled at him. 

Will took a shaky breath, watching as the love of his life fought with his big brother figure. He had no idea whose side he was supposed to be on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news is the club is open.  
> Bad news is Chad and Sonny want to kill each other.


	9. And a Cat Makes Three

"Hey!" Will yelled, pulling Chad away and getting in front of him so he couldn't see Sonny, "Hey, what the hell is going on? Calm down."

"Will, I can't go through this again," Chad shook his head, "I swore I found a gray hair when I was in college. It was because I was worrying so much about you. I-I can't go through this, man."

"Okay, okay," Will said, trying to calm him down, "Chad, I'm right here. I'm fine. Sonny isn't Jason."

Chad swallowed, staring at Will, "I'm serious, Will. None of us can go through this again."

Will nodded, "You won't have to. Sonny is different, you know that."

"Sometimes I wonder," Chad looked at him and staged whispered, "He's a Kiriakis."

"Hey!" Sonny yelled at him.

Will ignored him, "Chad, there's no need to bring last names into this...that goes for both of you," he looked at Sonny, "I'm not afraid of Sonny and I never will be."

Chad took a deep breath and nodded.

"And I don't need your permission to do anything," Will told him, patting his chest, "I do what I want."

"I probably should have learned that one now," Chad laughed quietly, "Ever since you tried to get Neil to make out with you...repeatedly...after I said no."

"I was in high school," Will crossed his arms, "I wanted my first kiss to be good and Neil was kind of..." he trailed off.

"A slut," Neil called.

"Yeah, but I was already sleeping with him and I didn't want you kissing him," Chad snapped.

Will sighed, "Okay, we're done talking about that. Apologize to Sonny."

"He started it, I want an apology from him!" Chad said, angry again.

"BOTH OF YOU APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!" Will yelled.

Chad gritted his teeth, "Sorry, Sonny."

Sonny gave him a smile, "I accept your apology."

"Sonny!" Will yelled.

Sonny sighed, "I'm sorry, Chad," he muttered.

"Great," Neil said, releasing Sonny, "Now can we please get to the rehearsal dinner?"

"Yeah," Chad muttered, putting his arm around him, "Let's go," he said, walking out.

Sonny walked over and wrapped his arms around Will's waist, "Hey."

Will ignored him, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry for fighting with your best friend," Sonny whispered, resting his forehead on his shoulder, "He just made me mad and I guess it's in my blood to fight with a DiMera."

Will sighed, closing his eyes, "I love you, Sonny," he said quietly, "Just don't be mean to my friends. I don't have that many."

"Okay," Sonny rubbed his back and bit his lip, "How much did you hear?"

"I already knew you wanted to marry me, Sonny," he swallowed, "I read it in your journal."

Sonny bit his lip, "Don't answer me right now...I want to buy a ring."

Will nodded, going silent.

"Can I have an indicator of what your answer will be? Because then I'd have to take it back if you said no and- mph," Sonny was cut off when Will kissed him deeply.

Will pulled away and smiled, "I hope that was an indicator enough for you."

Sonny pursed his lips, "I'm not too sure. Maybe we should do it again to be safe."

"Come on, Sonny," Will laughed, leading him out.

* * *

"I'm telling you, if they don't give you news by tomorrow, I'm walking down there and talking to my brother," Gabi said as they sat at the table in the restaurant, "This is ridiculous. Imagine what could have happened!" 

"Don't worry," Chad told her, "If nothing happens by tonight, Neil and I are going down there."

Gabi nodded, "Good, it's ridiculous," she snorted, "Some guy drugged Will and is out on the street." 

"It's kind of disturbing," Melanie admitted, "He could get access to drugs like that and then h-he could have done anything." 

"Guys, let's focus on happy things," Will said, "Two of our best friends are getting married soon, right around Christmas. It's a time to celebrate, not worry about me."

"Will's right," Ben said and looked at Sonny, "But if this doesn't get fixed soon, I have my fists, you have a baseball bat, we're going to that guy's house." 

Sonny nodded in agreement. 

"Sonny!" Will scolded. 

"Oh, right," Sonny said, "I'll use my fists too."

"Sonny!" Will said again.

"Violence is bad," Sonny said simply. 

"If anyone gets to beat him up, it's me," Melanie said, "I'll come with you, Ben."

"Okay, no one is beating anyone up!" Will cut all of them off, "We're going to let the police do their work and give them time. Everyone, let's focus on the wedding," he sighed. 

Sonny rubbed his back before putting his arm around him. 

Will sighed in relief when they started talking about the wedding and leaned back into Sonny's hold.

* * *

"Will, come on and come to bed," Sonny called after they got home. 

"Just let me finish this," Will called back. 

"Okay, well I'm going to get a shower then I'm going to bed," Sonny told him. 

"I'll be in soon," Will said, typing on his laptop. He froze when he heard scratching on the backdoor. He took a shaky breath and slowly walked to the door. He glanced back in the direction of the bedroom and swung open the door. He looked confused when there was nothing there and then looked down and saw a black and white cat there. 

Well...he was pretty sure it had white fur under all the dirt.

"Hi, there," Will spoke to it quietly and kneeled down to it. He never had a pet growing up...most of the time he lived in an apartment with his mother and a cat at the DiMera mansion just seemed...odd. 

The kitten meowed and rubbed against his hand.

"Do you want something to eat? You look really thin," Will said, continuing to talk quietly so he didn't scare it away. He let the cat in and closed the door. He quickly found a bowl from the cabinet and found some milk in the fridge, "I think this'll work..." he trailed off. 

Will put it on the counter and let the cat up there as well and smiled, "You're cute." 

"Will, hey, who are you talking to?" Sonny walked out, drying his hair with a towel before throwing it back into the bathroom.

"You better pick that up," Will murmured.

"I will, I will," Sonny walked out, "Will, there's a cat on the counter." 

"I know," Will shrugged, "It wanted inside." 

"Will, you can't just let random animals into the house," Sonny sighed, "It's covered in dirt and could have a disease. Put it back out." 

"It's cold out, Sonny," Will said, petting the cat, "And it likes me. It's staying inside."

Sonny pinched he bridge of his nose, "Will-" 

"Sonny, look at it," Will whined, "He's cold and hungry. You aren't going to make me put it outside, are you?" he whispered, already putting on the puppy eyes.

Hey, he grew up with Chad in their high school years, he could pull this stuff off.

Sonny sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Will, we can't have a cat." 

"Why?" Will asked. 

Sonny went silent.

"See, no reason," Will smiled, petting the cat, "It likes me, Sonny."

Sonny sighed, "Will, it's a boy."

"How do you- oh," Will shrugged and laughed when the cat licked his cheek, "We should name is Neil Jr."

"We're not naming him. He can stay inside until the weather clears up, he can go outside again," Sonny said. 

Will crossed his arms, "I like him." 

"That doesn't change the fact that you have classes and work, and I have work," Sonny said, "We don't have time for a cat."

"Sonny, look how cute he is," Will picked up at the cat, "Hi, little Neil Jr."

"You're not naming him Neil Jr. and we're not keeping it," Sonny sighed, "Now it's getting late, come to bed." 

"He's sleeping with us," Will started to walk into the room

. "Not without a bath he isn't," Sonny said, "We don't know where he's been."

Will held out the cat, "Will you bath him for me, Sonny?"

"Will, you wanted to keep the cat," Sonny said, "I didn't. You're bathing him."

"I'm tired, Sonny," Will sighed, bringing out the puppy eyes again.

"Will, don't...damn it," Sonny took the cat, "You're helping me." 

Will grinned, "Okay, Sonny."


	10. Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for Neil and Chad's Salem wedding...what could possibly go wrong?! How do you guys think it'll go?

"How the hell did I end up with scratches all over my arms and you don't have a scratch on you?" Sonny demanded as he put bandages on his arms.

Will shrugged, petting the damp cat that was sitting on his lap as he sat on the bed, "Neil Jr. likes me more."

"We are not naming him Neil Jr.," Sonny said, flopping down beside him and petting the cat's head, "What about Demon?"

Will glared at him and smiled down at the cat, "Don't listen to him."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Okay, I want to sleep now. Just keep that little spawn of Satan on your side."

Will stuck his tongue out, "I'll just cuddle with him then," he said, lying down and letting the cat curl up to his chest with his back to Sonny.

Sonny rolled his eyes and pulled him closer, "I only want you to cuddle me. This cat is totally stealing my thunder."

Will laughed and turned over to face him, "I'll never love a cat as much as I love you, Sonny."

Sonny grinned at him and groaned when the cat crawled across their pillows and down in between them.

Will just shrugged and closed his eyes.

* * *

Will woke up to a pair of lips against the back of his neck. He smiled sleepily against the pillow and grinned, "Best way to wake up."

"I hope so," Sonny breathed out against his neck, " I want you to be comfortable...always happy."

Will turned over and smiled at him, "Good morning, Sonny." 

Sonny smiled at him, running his hand through his hair, "Morning."

"Do you have to work today?" Will asked.

Sonny shook his head no and smiled, "You're so beautiful, Will."

Will smiled at him slightly, "What's going on, Sonny?" 

"Nothing," Sonny kissed him again, "I promise."

Will raised an eyebrow. 

Sonny kissed him again before moving to his neck, "The wedding is in a few days...the club is a day before that...Christmas is just a week after that. We're going to be so busy, I wanted to spend time with you." 

Will grinned, "Then I'll spend the whole day with you, Sonny. We have to decorate for Christmas anyways...or my mom will kill me." 

"Right," Sonny ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I have Neil's bachelor party tomorrow night. I don't want to leave you alone here-"

"Don't worry," Will cut him off, "T and I planned Chad's tomorrow night."

"Awesome," Sonny kissed him, "This is perfect. I just...I don't want to leave you alone." 

"I understand, Sonny," Will whispered, rolling over so he was lying on his chest and smiling, "Where's the cat?" 

"Shit," Sonny sat up, causing him to fall off of him and back onto the bed with a huff, "Where is he?"

"I just asked you that," Will got up and looked around, "Here, kitty," he tried, looking under the bed.

Sonny bit his lip, "He under there?" 

"No," Will said, walking out of the room, "Here, kitty," he called again. He walked into the kitchen and sat the cat on the counter, "Sonny, he's in here. He wants more food, I think." 

"Then feed him," Sonny laughed, "He's your cat."

"I thought you said what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine," Will crossed his arms. 

"That applies to everything...except the cat," Sonny shrugged. 

Will rolled his eyes and found the milk in the fridge, "We need to pick up some cat food for him."

"Yeah," Sonny ran his hand through his hair as he walked out, "I need to go into town anyways...I still have to pick up a few things for Neil's party and get the second club ready. We're having it there." 

"Okay," Will smiled, "I'll make breakfast, I saw a video online...I'm going to try it.

" "Don't...catch anything on fire, okay?" Sonny opened the door and gasped, "Shit!" he yelled.

"What is it?" Will ran out and groaned, "Damn it," he said, kicking the snow outside that had blown into the house. There had to be over a foot out there. 

Sonny looked at their car and the snow was practically up to their doors. He shut the door, "Looks like we're stuck." 

Will smiled at him, "Not that I wouldn't mind a snow day with you, Sonny Kiriakis, but I have a bachelor party tonight." 

"What a coincidence," Sonny said, "I have one too," he found his computer, "I'll video call the others and see what they want to do." 

Will nodded, smiling at him, "I'll go start breakfast." 

* * *

Neil stood up from where he was staring out the window at the snow when he heard his laptop beep. He opened it and hit accept. 

"Hey, buddy," Neil said, "What's up?"

Sonny appeared on the screen, "Have you looked outside?" 

"Yeah, I have," Neil said, "I think we have to change the plans," he said.

Suddenly, Melanie and Ben appeared on a screen, then Gabi, and then T. 

"What's going on?" Melanie demanded. 

"We have to change the plans, Will and I are snowed in," Sonny winced when he heard a crash in the kitchen. 

"What was that?" Ben asked.

"Will is trying to cook," Sonny sighed.

Neil winced, "I'm sorry."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "So what are we going to?"

"My car goes great in the snow," Neil said, "It's not exactly what we planned, but we could all come, bring some beer," he shrugged, "It's not extravagant, but it would be fun." 

Chad walked in, "What's fun?"

"All of us going to Will and Sonny's and having a beer for our bachelor party," Neil said as he sat down beside him, "They do the roads where we are, but they don't do their back road. I figured we could take the good car, pick the others up, and just hang out with them."

"And order pizza," Melanie suggested, "I'm hungry."

Chad nodded, "We'll pick it up on the way. We can pick you guys up around eight and then we'll be there. They should have the roads done by then."

Ben grinned, "Sure thing. I'm over at Mel's, we got snowed in here." 

Chad raised an eyebrow but the two already logged off. 

"I don't even want to know," Gabi said and her screen disappeared as well. 

* * *

"Well, we have until eight and everyone is coming over," Sonny said, walking up behind Will and wrapping his arms around his waist as he tried to cook, "What's cooking, good looking?"

Will wrinkled his nose, "Don't treat me like a house husband, that's gross."

"Just asked, don't worry," Sonny kissed his neck softly. 

"I'm making an omelet," Will said, looking at his laptop, "I think I'm learning."

"That's great," Sonny said, "No more living off of fast food and TV dinners anymore."

"Hey, you haven't tasted it yet," Will said, leaning back against him and smiling.

Sonny kissed his neck again, "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too," Will closed his eyes. He sat up quickly, "Don't distract me," he laughed, finding a plate.

Sonny pursed his lips, staring at the back of his jeans. 

Will turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Were you staring at my ass?"

"No?" Sonny tried. 

Will rolled his eyes and put the omelet on the plate, "Eat it."

"Will, it literally just came off of the stove," Sonny said, turning the stove off before he could forget, "You have to let it cool down."

Will bit his lip and sat on the counter, "What should we do while we wait?"

Sonny laughed and stood between his legs, wrapping his arms around his waist, "I could think of a few things."

Will kissed him deeply, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer, "Best snow day ever," he breathed out against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Do not drive in extremely bad weather no matter how much you want a beer with someone. Chad and Neil are bad drivers who don't follow laws at all, do not follow their example.


	11. Justice and Body Paint (In That Order)

"Okay, boys," Neil said, putting three boxes of pizza on the counter, "Ready for the best night ever?"

"We're really sorry, Neil," Will sighed, "We didn't realize it was supposed to snow this much."

"Don't worry about it," Chad put two cases of beer on the counter, "It's more about spending time with my best man."

T cleared his throat.

"Oh, and you guys too," Chad smirked, crossing his arms.

"There's a cat," Gabi walked in, holding the cat.

"Yeah, that's Neil Jr.," Will said, "He showed up outside and was cold, I let him in."

"Why'd you name him Neil Jr.?" Ben asked.

"His name is not Neil Jr.," Sonny said, "It's a temporary name until we figure something out. We're not keeping him, anyways."

Will rolled his eyes, ignoring him, "Watch," he said, smiling, "Here, kitty."

The cat jumped on the counter and Will kneeled down, petting him.

The cat licked his face.

"Makes sense," T nodded, "Good name."

"I do not lick your face," Neil rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you wish you could," Will smirked.

"Okay!" Sonny interrupted them quickly, "Someone go find a movie to watch, we'll get the plates for everyone."

All of them went into the living room except Chad, Sonny, and Will.

Will started getting the plates, not saying a word.

"Did Roman call?" Chad demanded.

Will swallowed, staying silent.

"Okay, enough," Chad said, grabbing his phone.

"What are you doing?!" Will demanded.

"Calling my guy at the station," Chad said, "Will, he is not getting away with this!"

Will took a shaky breath, "Chad, just drop it. I don't want to cause trouble."

"Call them," Sonny said simply.

"Sonny, what the hell? Will demanded.

"No," Sonny said, "I've waited all day, Will. I've had enough. That guy lives right up the road from us, I don't want him near you. He tried to _rape you_ , Will."

"Don't say that," Will whispered, shaking his head.

"What do you want me to say?!" Sonny yelled, "He tried to cuddle you? Sorry, that's not what happened!" he snapped.

Will looked away, swallowing.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I GOT IT!" Melanie yelled.

Will sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Go ahead and call-"

"SHIT!" someone said, "MELANIE!"

They ran out quickly and saw someone on the ground and Melanie standing there.

"Melanie, what the hell? Did you punch him?!" Sonny ran over.

"He has no right to be here!" Melanie yelled, "He's insane to think one of us won't kill him!"

"Who is-" Chad froze when he saw Paul slowly standing up. He walked up and punched him, making him fall down again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Sonny yelled, practically shoving Will behind him.

"I wanted to talk to you and Will!" Paul said, groaning in pain, "Not get knocked on my ass."

"Believe me," Sonny said, "You would still get knocked on your ass even if Melanie wasn't here."

"I'm calling the cops," Gabi took out her phone, already calling them.

Will swallowed, "There isn't anything to talk about, Paul. I trusted you to be my friend a-and to come into my home a-and you...you tried to..." he took a shaky breath, closing his eyes.

Sonny turned to him quickly, rubbing his arms, "Hey, I'm here. It's okay."

"The police are on their way," Gabi crossed her arms, "If they can't get you for anything else, they'll get you for trespassing."

"Yeah, there's tons of witnesses," Ben snapped, "I still say let's kill him and hide the body."

"I agree, let's do it," Melanie said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Paul held up his hands quickly, "I want to talk to Will and Sonny. Can we talk outside?"

Sonny glared at him, "You can talk to me outside."

"Will too," Paul said, looking at him.

"No way in-" Sonny started.

Will grabbed his coat, "Okay."

"Will, I am not going out there with him and neither are you," Sonny grabbed his wrist.

Chad's eyes fell on Sonny's hand instantly.

"I'm going out there," Will said, "So either you can come with me or I can go out there alone," he pulled his hand away from Sonny's grip easily.

Chad visibly relaxed, looking back at Paul with a glare.

Sonny stared at him before sighing and grabbing his coat.

"One wrong move," Chad said, "We'll be out there. I'll be the first one to kill you."

Paul just nodded.

Will and Sonny walked outside and Will blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the cold air.

Sonny put his arm around him, pulling him closer. Will wasn't sure weather he was trying to shield him from the cold or shield him from Paul.

"What do you want, Paul?" Sonny demanded.

Paul wiped the blood from his lip, "To apologize."

"Oh, you want to verbally apologize for trying to drug my boyfriend," Sonny said, "I'm so glad you did that. I so forgive you," he said, pulling Will close to him again.

"What I did...was a mistake," Paul swallowed, "And I'm very, very sorry, Will."

"That's fine," Will whispered, "But still, what you did was illegal. You deserve to pay for it."

"Will, I just thought you were really cute a-and..." Paul trailed off, "I wanted you."

"Oh, I thought he was cute when I first met him too," Sonny said, "I drugged him, that's how we met. Total love story," he said sarcastically. He sighed in relief when he saw blue and red flashing lights, "Thank god."

Roman got out of the car, not caring if the snow was almost up to his knees. He marched right up the porch, "Paul Norita you are under arrest for the attempted rape of Will Horton. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning," he said cuffing his hands behind his back.

"Will," Paul said seriously, "I'm sorry."

Will swallowed, not saying a word as Paul was led away.

Sonny pulled him close to him and wrapped his arms around him, "It's okay, Will. He can't get you now."

Will closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath as he did.

Sonny kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his waist, "I love you," he breathed out against his lips, "I don't want anything to ever happen to you."

Will moaned against his lips and pulled away, breathing heavily, "I love you too, Sonny," he breathed out before kissing him again.

Chad opened the door, "Okay," he said, "Paws off, this is our bachelor party. I'll get a hose, don't think I won't."

* * *

"No, you don't understand," Will laughed as they sat in the living room, "They were still in the denial phase even after I walked in on them!" 

"Are you serious?" Sonny laughed. 

Chad rolled his eyes, "I guess I was in denial, Neil wasn't. Neil was pretty open about everyone he slept with."

"Bein' completely honest, he slept with a lot of people," Melanie told Ben. 

"I'll admit to it," Neil shrugged, "I didn't sleep with anyone twice except Chad. I never slept with Will...he wanted me to though." 

Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to lose my virginity to someone I trusted," Will shrugged and then kissed Sonny, "Don't worry, Sonny, you're the only guy for me." 

Sonny kissed him again, smiling at him. 

"Okay, knock it off," T said, "Jeez, you guys are horny today."

"Always horny," Chad said under his breath, "Sonny, stop violating my little brother."

"He's just so sexy," Sonny smirked. 

Will shoved him playfully. 

"Okay, okay, everyone shut up," Melanie stood up, holding her beer, "To Chad and Neil...may you guys be horny for the rest of your lives."

"Melanie, don't make toasts when you're drunk," Chad laughed. 

Melanie flopped down, taking another drink.

"We have gifts for everyone," Neil said, "For helping us out with the wedding," he explained, grabbing a bag, "T, gift card; Ben, gift card; Melanie, gift card to a bar...I expect to be included when you go; Gabi, gift card; and for our best men," he threw them a box. 

Sonny caught it and raised an eyebrow, opening it. He wrinkled his nose, "Guys, gross." 

"What?" Will peeked in the box and looked confused, "Body paint? Seriously? What the hell are we supposed to do with this?" 

Neil and Chad smirked.

"You guys!" Will groaned.

"Hey, they're fun," Neil said, "Believe me...it's kind of intimate and cute." 

Sonny rolled his eyes and closed the box, "Whatever, guys."

Will stood up, "To Chad and Neil...may they have all the perverted happiness in the world."

* * *

Will finished cleaning up all the beer cans, putting them in the garbage bag. He grabbed the paints, going to put them in as well. 

"Hey, they gave us those," Sonny said, "Why not keep them?" 

Will raised an eyebrow.

"Could be fun," Sonny shrugged. 

"You want to paint on me?" Will laughed. 

Sonny shrugged again. 

Will rolled his eyes, "You're such a dork."

"Was that a yes?" Sonny asked.

"It wasn't a no," Will said simply, continuing to clean up.

In that moment, Sonny got an idea.


	12. To Our Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonny makes good use of Neil and Chad's present.

When the roads were finally clear, Sonny managed to dig their car out. The wedding was in a day and Sonny had errands to run...though they weren't for the wedding. Not Chad and Neil's at least.

He left before Will woke up. He had tried a few times to wake him up, only getting mumbling in a reply. He made sure Will was okay and coherent enough to tell him that he understood he was leaving and would be back soon.

The hardest part had to be was trying to get Will's ring size. He knew Chad would know, but he couldn't exactly call him after how he reacted to him telling them they were getting married. So he took a scrap of paper, managed to wrap it around Will's ring finger, mark it, and hoped the people at the store would know what to do.

Sonny stared down at the rings in the case, completely silent as he did.

"Can I help you with something, sir?" a woman asked.

"Yeah, I..." Sonny trailed off and decided to put it all on the line. He didn't know how most people would react but he didn't care anymore, "I'm going to propose to my boyfriend...soon," he bit his lip, "I'd like to buy a ring today, I just don't know...what one to pick."

She smiled, "Well...tell me about him."

Sonny took a deep breath, "Well, uh...he's amazing...and I love him. I-I know we don't have _everything_ in common, but that's what's good about us. I'm so excited to marry him....h-his name would be Will Horton-Kiriakis if we decide to do that with our names," he blushed, smiling, "He does this thing where he says my name too much...I-I don't even know if he means to, he only does it with me," he pursed his lips, "He has the most amazing blue eyes and..." he laughed quietly, "Wow, I sound like a teenage girl with a crush."

"That just shows how in love you are with him," she smiled, "Do you know what kind of ring he would want?"

"Nothing flashy, I know that," Sonny ran his hand through his hair, "He's shy and stuff," he swallowed, "I-I want to get it engraved on the inside too."

"Okay," she said, "I can show you a few things...do you want silver or gold?"

"Gold," Sonny smiled slightly, "Uh...no diamonds or anything like that," he swallowed, taking out the piece of paper, "And that's his ring size...I couldn't really ask him."

"We see this a lot, don't worry," she smiled, "So what did you want engraved on it?"

* * *

Sonny walked into the house and looked confused when he didn't see Will. He walked back in the bedroom and sighed when he saw Will asleep with the cat curled up to him. 

"Are you ever going to wake up?" Sonny laughed quietly, sitting down on the bed and kissing his cheek. 

"I'm hungover," Will mumbled into the pillow. 

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Will, you had two beers."

"I'm a lightweight?" Will tried.

"Come on, get up," Sonny laughed, "I brought breakfast and coffee." 

"You took two hours to get breakfast and coffee?" Will sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, so you were paying attention," Sonny said. 

Will shrugged, still rubbing his eyes, "You left, of course I was." 

Sonny kissed his head, smiling slightly, "Well, I'm not leaving for the rest of the day. The club has people working and I have people decorating for the reception tomorrow."

"Oh," Will sighed, pulling the cat into his lap, "He needs a name." 

Sonny petted the cat's head, "Will, I'm serious about not keeping him-" 

"Shut up, Sonny," Will said simply.

Sonny rolled his eyes. 

"I want to name him Hope," Will said quietly.

"That's a girl's name," Sonny sighed. 

"I'm naming him Hope. I like that name," Will whispered, petting the cat's head. 

Sonny glanced at him before nodding, "Okay then. Hope is his name," he laughed quietly, "Just don't tell your aunt that you named a cat after her."

"I didn't name it after her," Will shrugged, lying down and closing his eyes again. 

"Will, breakfast, come on," Sonny laughed. 

Will huffed and sat up, "Okay, fine," he mumbled, crossing his arms.

"I'm trying to be nice, Will, I just don't want your breakfast to get cold," Sonny sighed.

"Whatever," Will mumbled.

_Maybe it's a bad day to do this,_ Sonny thought, _I don't want to do it on one of his bad days...he cold say no just to snap at me._

Sonny wasn't insulted by what Will did sometimes. He couldn't help it and it wasn't his fault. He had a lot of patience for Will...he always did. He knew sometimes Will was still trying to push him. He didn't do it on purpose...sometimes he didn't know he did it. Sonny thought maybe he was seeing how far Sonny's patience would go before he snapped or something.

Sonny sighed, picking up Hope, "I'll feed him. I bought cat food."

"Okay," Will mumbled, walking out of the room. 

Sonny took a deep breath and followed him. 

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sonny walked over and sat down beside Will after he ate. He pulled him into his arms and kissed his head.

Will made a frustrated noise, "Sonny, stop it," he mumbled.

"Nope, not letting you go," Sonny said, "I know what you're feeling down and I know when it's one of your bad days. I also know this is what you need when this happens." 

Will stared at him before cuddling up to him, closing his eyes, "I love you, you know that?" 

Sonny smiled slightly, "I love you too," he whispered, rubbing his back. He kissed his neck a few times. 

Will put his head back on his shoulder, giving him more room with a smile on his face.

Sonny grinned and kissed and sucked at his neck, knowing he would give his boyfriend (hopefully the guy he would be calling his fiance soon) a hickey. 

Will closed his eyes, "Sonny..." he breathed out. 

"Come on," Sonny said, sitting up, "I want to use what Neil and Chad got us." 

Will wrinkled his nose, "Seriously?" he laughed.

"Come on," Sonny whined, "It'll be fun, I promise."

Will rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the bedroom. He turned around and closed the door. 

Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"I've heard that cats can be very intrusive," Will said, shrugging.

"Good idea," Sonny said, kissing him deeply and pulling him closer. 

Will pulled him towards the bed, lying down on his back and pulling him on top of him. He kissed him again and pulled away, pulling his t-shirt off. 

Sonny grinned, looking down at him.

"Okay, weirdo, paint me," Will laughed.

"Okay, lay on your stomach," Sonny said, finding the box beside their bed. When he turned back, Will was staring at him.

"You know I don't like it when you look at my back," Will bit his lip. 

"Trust me," Sonny whispered. 

Will kissed him again before turning over. He giggled when Sonny sat on the back of his thighs, "You are such a dork. I've seen you try to draw, you can barely draw stick people, Sonny." 

"Shut up, I'm concentrating," he bit his lip. He took a deep breath and started to paint over the little scars on Will's back, putting red hearts instead.

"That feels weird," Will laughed into the pillow, "Good weird. It feels relaxing."

"I'm working hard and you're just lying there," Sonny said, "Shush."

Will turned his head and stuck his tongue out at him. 

Sonny rolled his eyes and continued painting. When he was finally done painting over every little scar, he found a different color and finally started to paint words. 

He wanted Jason to come back to life just so he could kill him all over again. There were so many scars on Will's back that he winced when he saw them. He imagined the fear Will must have felt when he made him just lay there, completely terrified and in pain. 

Sonny took a shaky breath and focused on what he was doing. He made sure to write the letters backwards so Will would be able to read it in the mirror. 

Sonny smiled when he finished, "Okay, I'm done, c'mere," he said, helping him up. 

"Where are we going now?" Will laughed. 

Sonny drug him into the bathroom and pulled him in front of the mirror, "Okay, stay right there, I need to go get another mirror," he said, running out. He grabbed the long, full-body mirror from their room and then grabbed the most from his drawer as well and came back in. He laughed when he saw Will trying to look at his back.

"Okay," Sonny said, putting the mirror behind him, "Look in that mirror and look in the other one at your back."

Will stared in the mirror and froze up when he saw his back. There were little, red, hearts all over his back, surrounding the words Sonny wrote on his back. 

_ Will you marry me?  _

Will swallowed, staring at the words. He quickly turned around to stare at Sonny, who was fumbling with a box.

"Stay right there," Will said, running out of the bathroom. 

"I-I'm not doing this in the bathroom, I'm coming too," Sonny walked out, swallowing nervously as he did. 

Will turned around and looked at him as he got down on one knee. 

"Will," Sonny took a shaky breath, "You're the love of my life...a-and I realize that now...I can't live without you. A-And I want to make you my husband. W-Would you do the honor of marrying me?"

Will grinned and grabbed the paint and wrote on Sonny's head.

"What the hell, Will?" Sonny laughed, standing up and looking in the mirror. He grinned when he saw _YES_ written in big blue letters and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Will smiled against his lips and kissed back, running his hands through his hair.

"H-Here," Sonny pulled away breathlessly. He took the ring out of the box and showed him, "I got it engrave for you."

Will stared down at the golden ring and looked at the inside. He grinned through the tears that were in his eyes when he saw _To our forever_ written in elegant writing. 

Sonny slipped it on his finger slowly, before dropping the box and kissing him again. He went to shove Will back on the bed but Will stopped him. 

"I want a picture of my back before we totally ruin it," Will laughed, "And your head." 

"And yours," Sonny smirked, "You kind of messed it up with the kiss." 

"I don't care," Will grabbed his phone and handed it to Sonny, "Get a picture." 

Sonny grinned and snapped a picture of Will's back and then put his arm around Will, taking a picture of them both smiling at the camera.

"Perfect engagement announcement too," Will grinned, "I can post it now."

"You do that," Sonny said, leaning down and whispering in his ear, "I'll go get the shower ready." 

Will bit his lip, watching after him. He quickly logged online and posted the picture. It was easier than calling everyone, honestly. With how many people he knew in town and people like Carrie and Austin or Alex, who were in another country. 

He hit post, tagging Sonny, before going into the bathroom as well.


	13. Reactions

Sonny was washing the paint from Will's back when he brought it up. His head was leaning on the wall of the shower, his eyes closed. He was completely relaxed with Sonny behind him with his hands on his back.

"Do you think I should get a tattoo?" Will asked quietly.

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Do you want a tattoo?"

Will shrugged, "I liked that the paint covered up my scars," he whispered, "I like them being hidden."

Sonny pursed his lips, "I'm not saying yes or no, Will. It's your body and your decision. But I don't think you look that bad. You're beautiful...no matter what scars you have," he said, getting the last of the paint from Will's back, "There you go."

Will turned around and kissed him deeply.

Sonny grabbed his hips and pulled away, kissing his neck.

Will gasped and put his head back against the wall, "Sonny, please..." he bit his lip.

Sonny's hands ran down Will's chest slowly and he glanced up at Will.

Will nodded, breathing heavily and closing his eyes.

Sonny slowly stroked his cock, kissing his neck.

"Fuck," Will breathed out, biting his lip.

Sonny continued to stroke him as he moved his lips across his neck, sucking small red marks across it as he did.

Will whimpered, "Sonny, I-I can't..." he moaned when Sonny stroked him faster. He thrust his hips against Sonny's grip, "Fuck, Sonny," he choked out. He moaned as he came in between them, his grip on Sonny's shoulders tightening as he did.

Sonny did at the same time, gasping out Will's name.

Will rested his forehead on shoulder, breathing heavily. He laughed breathlessly, "Wow, Sonny."

Sonny grinned and kissed his neck softly, "You good?"

Will nodded, not moving for a moment. He pulled away and kissed him quickly.

Sonny kissed back, running his hands through Will's wet hair.

"Do you want me to do something for you?" Will breathed out.

Sonny pursed his lips, "I kind of already did...when you did."

Will stared at him and grinned, kissing him again, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Sonny pulled away, laughing breathlessly, "Okay," he said, rubbing his back, "The water is going to get cold soon."

"Right," Will smiled, "We better wash up then...including your face. There's still paint on it."

* * *

Will finished getting dressed and flopped down on the bed, grabbing his phone as he did.

"Hey, did you post the pictures?" Sonny asked as he walked in.

"Yeah, why?" Will asked.

"Ten missed called, twenty unread texts," Sonny held up his phone.

"The horrors of having a large family," Will smiled, "I'm pulling up the comments now. Wanna see?"

Sonny grinned and flopped down beside him, putting his arm around him, "Sure," he kissed his neck.

Will laughed, "Okay, look at the screen and stop distracting me," he said, finding the comments on his phone.

 **Melanie Jonas:** YES! I'm so happy for you guys!

 **Tad Stevens:** Oh look, two more of my dorky best friends getting married. Congrats, losers.

 **Neil Hultgren:** Look at these two little assholes steeling my wedding thunder. Meh, I'm glad for you guys. Also happy I totally provided that paint...and totally helped Chad set you two up in the first place. Congratulations, babies!

 **Sami Brady:** Excuse me? I expect to talk to the two of you as soon as possible. Will Horton, I am calling your father right now.

 **Vic Kiriakis:** HOLY SHIT! SONNY IS MARRYING THE PRETTY GUY!

 **Joey Kiriakis:** AT LAST!

 **Neil Hultgren:** Vic, I feel like you and I would get along.

 **Carrie Brady:** Will, sweetie, don't be scared about your mother. Sami, stop scaring him. Your uncle and I are both happy for you and we're coming home for Christmas, so we'll be able to see you two in person. Congratulations, both of you.

 **Sami Brady:** DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY CHILD, CARRIE!

Sonny looked at Will, raising an eyebrow, "You're twenty one...she's not even raising you anymore."

"Just...let them go. We'll delete the comments later," Will smiled at him.

 **Adrienne Johnson Kiriakis:** Congratulations, you two. I would have liked a call though, rather than to see it on Facebook.

 **JJ Deveraux:** Good for you guys.

 **Gabi Hernandez:** Good for you guys. I expect to be a part of the wedding. I like the dresses...someone else should get married next.

 **Neil Hultgren:** Very funny, Gabi. I should make you pay for your own dress, hag.

 **Melanie Jonas:** NEIL!

 **Neil Hultgren:** Sorry, Gabi.

 **Abigail Deveraux:** Congratulations, you two.

Will snorted and Sonny shoved him playfully.

Will froze up when he saw the last comment.

 **Chad DiMera:** We need to talk.

Sonny rubbed his shoulders, "Don't worry about him," he pulled him into his lap.

Will bit his lip, "What if he won't come to our wedding?" he whispered.

"He will, babe, don't worry," Sonny said, "He's just protective after...everything, okay? It'll be fine."

Will swallowed and closed his eyes, putting his head on his shoulder, "We should probably start calling people now before someone shows up here."

Sonny sighed, looking at him, "You know what? It can wait. Let's enjoy engagement bliss a little longer."

"I like the sound of that," Will grinned, kissing him deeply.

* * *

Will sighed, sitting beside Sonny as he talked on the phone with his mom, "Yes, mom...I know we haven't been together very long...yes, he loves me, we all know that..."

"I know I should have told you sooner, mom...oh, you're focused on that? No there's no paint on the sheets," Sonny rolled his eyes, smiling at Will.

"I love you," Will mouthed to him as he listened to his mom talk.

Someone knocked on the door and Will sighed.

"Mom, someone's here, I have to go," Will said, "I love you too," he hung up and walked over to the door.

Roman was standing there.

"I gotta go, mom, I'll talk to you later," Sonny hung up quickly and ran over, standing beside Will as he opened the door.

"Hi, grandpa," Will hugged him, "How are you?"

"I'm okay, kiddo," Roman said, "We're booking Paul for trespassing for now until we can arrest him for the bigger charges," he explained, "We have proof from the hospital that you had GHB in your system, Will. But if this goes to court, you're going to have to testify."

Will swallowed, "Can this wait until after Christmas? I-I mean...I just want everything to be enjoyable since this is our first Christmas together," he held Sonny's hand.

"Don't worry about that. Sometimes it takes things a long time to go to trial," Roman smiled, glancing down at their hands and then froze when he saw the ring on Will's hand, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was an engagement ring."

Will bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah...it is, grandpa," he said and then smiled at Sonny.

"Don't you think it's a little soon for that?" Roman looked at Sonny.

"Sir," Sonny took a deep breath, "I love your grandson...this feels right. I want to marry him...and make him my husband for the rest of our lives."

Will smiled at him, "Don't worry, grandpa...everything will be fine."

Roman sighed, taking a deep breath, "Right...okay."

Will bit his lip, "I hope you'll accept this and come to our wedding when it happens."

Roman laughed quietly, "Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world, kiddo," he hugged him, "I'm happy for you guys."

Will smiled, hugging him back.

* * *

"Long day tomorrow," Sonny said as they laid in bed that night.

Will nodded in agreement, messing with Sonny's hand, "I want to get you a ring, Sonny," he whispered, "Can I?"

"Will, you can do whatever you want," Sonny laughed quietly.

"I'm going to get you a ring," Will grinned and kissed him deeply.

Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist, "Ready to sleep? I'm sure we'll be up late tomorrow."

Will bit his lip and nodded, smiling slightly, "I love you so much, Sonny."

"I love you too," Sonny smiled, kissing him deeply.

The cat let out a loud meow from between them.

"Okay, okay, jeez," Will laughed, scooting over slightly so he didn't squish her when he kissed Sonny again.


	14. Chad and Neil's Very Salem Wedding, pt. 1

Will opened his eyes that morning and smiled. He hadn't had a nightmare in a few days and it had been a while since any sleep paralysis happened. _And_ he was engaged and his best friends were getting married today.

Will rolled over in Sonny's arms, smiling at him while his fiance still slept. He sighed when he looked at the clock, "Sonny?" he asked quietly, running his hand through his hair, "Sonny, you need to wake up," he said, starting to kiss his neck and face.

Sonny groaned sleepily into the pillow then smiled, "I want to wake up like this everyday."

Will snorted, "As if. I can't get up earlier than you."

Sonny smiled and kissed him deeply before sitting up, "Okay," he looked at the clock, "We have an hour to get showered, dressed, eat breakfast, and feed Hope."

"You feed the animal before you feed yourself," Will pointed at him.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Then you can do it,"he kissed his cheek and jumped up, "I'll go start my shower."

"Maybe we should do it together," Will pursed his lips, "Could save time."

"I doubt it," Sonny said, "You're so distracting."

"Is that a no?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Now I didn't say that," Sonny smirked.

* * *

"It doesn't really matter what you wear right now," Sonny said after he finished eating, "We'll get in our tuxes at the house. Neil is holding them hostage there...he said something about cat hair." 

Will rolled his eyes, sitting at the counter and trying to finish everything on his plate, "Will you start the car? I don't want to be cold," he said quietly. 

"Yes, dear," Sonny rolled his eyes, walking out. 

Will stared down at the ring on his hand and smiled slightly. He glanced over at the plate. There was half a plate of food left and he knew he wasn't going to be able to finish. Kayla had said during one of his check-ups that he had a smaller stomach now, even after everything. Sometimes he could eat a regular meal but there were days like this when he hardly felt hungry at all.

_I wish I was normal,_ Will thought, staring down at the plate.

"Hey," Sonny walked in, "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah," Will said, standing up and smiling at him. He quickly threw the last of the food in the trash and put his plate in the sink. He grabbed his coffee and walked out with him, petting Hope before he closed the door behind them.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?" Sonny asked cautiously, "I can grab you a granola bar or something."

"I'm good," Will said quietly, getting in the passenger side.

"Ready for this?" Sonny asked.

"As I'll ever be," Will smiled.

* * *

Will knocked on the door, standing beside Sonny and holding his hand. 

A large man opened the door and Will could clearly see the gun on his belt.

"Whoa," Will jumped back quickly, gripping Sonny's hand tightly.

"Can I help you?" the man demanded.

"Hey!" Neil walked down, "Uncle Al, I told you I had people coming. Stop scaring everyone off," he snapped and grabbed Will and Sonny by the fronts of their shirts and drug them inside, "Hi, babies. Congratulations to the both of you, but I have more important things to worry about today."

Will nodded, "I can help."

"No, Sonny is my best man," Neil said, "He helps me. You get your cute little butt upstairs and help Chad and get ready. Come on, Sonny." 

Will sighed, kissing Sonny, "I'll see you soon," he told him, running upstairs. He bit his lip as he stood outside of Chad's door. He held his hand up to knock and quickly pulled back. He ran his hand through his hair and knocked quickly before jumping back.

"It's open!" Chad called.

Will took a shaky breath and walked in. 

He never figured out why he was so desperate for Chad's approval. He always just thought it was because he was the "cool guy" and the big brother he never had in high school. Will was the big brother out of all of his siblings...he ever had an older brother. He hoped his siblings weren't desperate for his approval...then again he was pretty sure they saw him as a source of free ice cream and story time.

Will smiled weakly when he saw Chad in his tux, "Chad, you look great," he said quietly.

"I know," Chad pointed to the bed, "There's your tux." 

Will bit his lip, "Are you mad?" he asked quietly.

"Not at you," Chad said, straightening his tie.

Will took a deep breath, "At Sonny?"

Chad didn't say anything.

Will sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting his head in his hands. 

Chad turned around and walked over quickly, "Hey," he said quietly, "It's okay. I'm not mad." 

"I love Sonny," Will swallowed, "And you know I love you. I-I just want everyone to be happy for us," he choked out, "I'm happy for you, why can't you be happy for me?" 

"You guys haven't even been dating a year," Chad said, biting his lip, "Sonny practically asked for my permission and didn't care what I had to say. Will...I am terrified something could happen to you. I spent years watching you be abused and was powerless against it. I can't let that happen again, okay?"

"I just want you to accept us," Will choked out, "Sonny would never hurt me, Chad."

Chad wrapped his arms around him, "I think I'm seeing that now," he laughed through tears. He kissed his head, not saying a word. 

Will closed his eyes, relaxing slightly, "So you'll come to my wedding?" he asked quietly. 

Chad pulled back and raised an eyebrow, "Come? Uh, I expect to be your best man, loser."

Will smiled at him, wiping his eyes.

"Now stop the water works," Chad stood up, fixing his tie, "We have a wedding to get to." 

* * *

"Let me see a picture of the ring," Neil said after Sonny was dressed. 

Sonny laughed, "Shouldn't you be more excited about your wedding?" 

Neil snorted, "Chad and I are practically married already," he said, taking Sonny's phone to look at the picture. He smiled, "Oh, that's perfect for him, Sonny. I'm so happy for you guys." 

"Okay, how do I look?" Melanie walked in. She was in a green dress with red trim on the bottom and a red bow on the back with it wrapped around the front of her dress. 

"You look amazing, sweetie," Neil smiled at her.

"Look like a giant present," Melanie snorted, "This is a wedding, not a Christmas pageant."

Neil rolled his eyes, "I think you look great."

"You really do," Sonny nodded.

 

"Yeah, Ben will probably think you look like a present too," Neil smirked.

Melanie pointed at him, "You keep your damn mouth shut, Neil Hultgren. I've been trying to get into that guy's pants for months. Don't tell Abigail either-"

"Hey," Ben walked in with a green tie on, "One of your uncles is outside yelling and yelling at some tubby guy." 

Neil sighed, going to run his hand through his hair. 

Sonny caught his wrist quickly, "You'll mess up your hair."

Neil sighed in relief, "And that is why you're the best man," he said.

"Okay, just stay right here," Sonny said, "Mel and I will go see what's going on. Ben, keep him in here."

* * *

Will ran downstairs with Chad when he heard yelling.

"Hey!" Chad yelled. 

Sonny ran out with Melanie and Will smiled at him.

"Al, hey!" Chad yelled, walking over to the door when the yelling didn't stop. He sighed, "Dad," he said quietly when he saw him, "What are you doing here?"

"My youngest son is getting married," the man said, "Why else would I be here? Your sister is coming as well." 

Chad swallowed, "Great," he said, "Al, let him in." 

"William," Stefano walked in, "Good to see you're still around. How is your husband?"

"Dead," Will said simply, glancing over at Sonny, "It's been a while, actually. I'm engaged to someone else now."

"Moving through men as fast as your mother, I see," Stefano said.

"Stefano," Sami walked in with EJ, "Good to see you, as always." 

Chad put his arm around Will and pulled him upstairs, "Don't listen to him. He just likes to make jibes at Sami." 

"Right," Will sighed and looked out the window, "People are starting to arrive. Are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be," Chad said quietly.


	15. Chad and Neil's Very Salem Wedding, pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! One more chapter after this and it's the end. For real this time. I can't believe this story is coming to a close. I finished this chapter and just said "wow...that's everything then" and was kind of sad. I hope you all like the ending that I have planned and thank you for sticking with this universe.

Chad cleared his throat, taking a deep breath, "I don't know if these are any good. Maybe we shouldn't have written our own vows," he sighed, sitting on the bed and staring down at the piece of paper.

"I think they're great," Will smiled, "Aside from the part with the use of the word 'banging', I would recommend taking that out."

"Right," Chad sighed.

"Mr. DiMera," Robert walked in, "There's a man asking to see you who isn't on the guest list."

Chad groaned and stood up, "Come on, Will."

"Actually, Gabi wanted me to help her with her dress-" Will started.

"No, she can put her own clothes on," Chad said.

Will sighed, walking out with him.

They went downstairs and to the front door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Chad screamed when he saw Dimitri.

Dimitri, Will's former father in-law who EJ ran out of town, was standing there.

"You two?" Dimitri demanded, "Of course you're a part of this," he hissed.

"Why are you here?" Chad gritted his teeth, "You're not going to ruin my wedding day, damn it. I will have you shot."

"I'm here looking for my son," Dimitri said, "I read the wedding announcement and wanted to congratulate him. Now I'm not so sure."

"Your son?" Chad demanded.

"Chad, he's just as insane as Jason, come on," Will bit his lip, "Let's just go back inside-"

Sonny walked out and froze up when he saw Dimitri, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my son," Dimitri told him.

"Jason's dead," Sonny said, giving Will a nervous look.

"No, Neil," Dimitri said, "He hasn't...met me. But I know that he knows he was adopted."

Chad stared at him for a moment before going in the direction of the room where Neil was getting ready.

"Shit," Will said, chasing after him.

Sonny slammed the door and looked at one of Neil's uncles, "Don't let him back in," he said, running after them.

"What's going on?" Melanie demanded.

Sonny didn't answer her and just continued down the hallway. Melanie, Gabi, T, and Ben all followed.

"YOU KNEW?!" Chad was yelling when Sonny got to the room.

"Chad, come on, let's just calm down," Will was trying.

"I KNEW BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Neil yelled, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GUY! I WASN'T RAISED BY HIM!"

"YOU'RE JASON'S BROTHER!" Chad screamed, "YOU'RE THE BROTHER OF THE GUY WHO TORTURED MY BEST FRIEND FOR YEARS!"

"I think we should all just take a deep breath-" Sonny started.

"SHUT UP, SONNY!" they both yelled.

Melanie walked over to both of them and pinched their shoulders.

"Fuck," Chad hissed when she hit his pressure point.

"What the hell, Melanie?!" Neil demanded.

"It was the only way to get you both to shut the hell up," Melanie snapped.

"Chad, Neil wasn't raised by Jason's father," Gabi said, "You met his parents before they died...he barely knows Dimitri."

"He's still related to him," Chad took a shaky breath, "He knew he was his brother."

"Not until after Jason died," Will swallowed, "Chad, I've known for a while now...a-and I don't think it's very important."

Chad stared at him and shook his head, "I feel like I barely know you now," he whispered to Neil.

"He's the same guy he's always been," Sonny said, "He doesn't even know Dimitri."

"And I don't intend to," Neil added, "Those guys out there...my uncles...they're my family now. My parents loved me...that guy is nothing but a deadbeat who raised an psycho. I'm still me, Chad, please..." he swallowed.

They all stood there, holding their breath.

Chad ran his hand through his hair, "Okay...let's get married then," he said quietly.

Neil kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Will sighed in relief and smiled when Sonny hugged him, obviously as relieved as he was.

Neil and Chad continued kissing. "Okay, guys, detatch," T said, "We gotta get this show on the road before something else happens."

Neil pulled away, smiling.

"Chad, fix your hair," Melanie said, grabbing Neil by his tie and pulling him out.

* * *

"Seriously, thank you so much for offciating this," Neil was telling Marlena, "You didn't have to and it's super nice-"

"Neil," Marlena cut him off, "You're my grandson's best friends. I couldn't think of anyone else who deserves this more."

"I could," Neil glanced over to where Will and Sonny were talking and holding hands, "I gotta go find my Uncle Robert, he's walking me down the isle." 

"Who is walking Chad down?" Marlena asked. 

"Uh...EJ, I think," Neil said, "He didn't want Stefano doing it."

"I understand that," Marlena said, "I'll see you at the alter." 

Neil smiled at her and walked over to Will and Sonny, "Hey, babies."

"Hey," Sonny said, putting his arm around Will, "Cold feet?" 

Neil shook his head, "Just waiting now. We wanted to start on time."

"Chad reacted...okay," Will said.

Neil nodded, "After a minor-freak out," he sighed, "I'm glad everything is out in the open now."

Sonny nodded in agreement, "Keeping secrets destroys relationships. Even one like that." 

Neil went to say something but Chad leaned out of the door.

"Hey, we're starting," Chad said. 

* * *

Will smiled over at Sonny as Chad and Neil said their vows. 

"A-And when we were just banging, I still knew I loved you," Chad was reading.

"What the hell?" T whispered to Will. 

"I told him to take that out," Will rolled his eyes. 

"So I'm totally happy were getting married," he looked at Marlena, "I'm done." 

Will pursed his lips, trying not to laugh.

* * *

"This place is amazing," Chad said, leaning on the bar beside Neil. 

"You just got married and you're talking about how cool the club is?" Sonny laughed.

"Hey, I'm employed here, I have to," Chad said, putting his arm around Neil (who was buzzed already), "Besides...we were already practically married anyways. Now it's just official."

Will stood behind the counter with Sonny, "Well, uh...we have a surprise wedding present for you, Chad." 

"Oh really?" Chad raised an eyebrow, "More beer?" 

"We'll give you that after you sign this," Sonny took out a few papers, "Happy...wedding."

Will kissed his cheek. 

Chad looked confused and took the papers, reading them over, "What's..." he trailed off and raised an eyebrow, looking at Sonny, "You're making me partner?" 

Sonny smiled at him, "Hey, you're our best friend...well...Will's," he pursed his lips. 

"Yours too," Chad corrected quietly and grinned at him, "Thanks, Sonny. This means a lot."

"Well...you know about business and, uh..." Sonny trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"I don't," Will shrugged, "You don't have to be hesitant about it."

"Right," Sonny said, "So you were my second choice for a business partner."

"This is really great, man," Chad grinned, signing the papers.

"Gotta get a lawyer for that," Neil slurred, leaning on him, "Don't sign papers without lawyers. I almost sold myself once."

They all stared at him.

"My senior year was wild," Neil stage-whispered. 

"Yeah, he's drunk now," Will said. 

Sonny laughed quietly, "He's allowed to get drunk...it's his wedding night." 

"DRUNK SEX!" Neil yelled. 

Will groaned, putting his head on the counter. 

* * *

"Chad and Neil are on the plane," Sonny said, flopping down beside him in bed at two in the morning, "They'll call us when they get to the Bahamas." 

Will smiled sleepily, "Good. I'm happy for them."

Sonny kissed him deeply, "I'm happy for them and us."

"Everything is finally perfect," Will grinned, wrapping his arms around his neck, "I'm so happy, Sonny." 

Sonny kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Victor is taking care of Clyde...he won't be charging us extra anymore," he smiled, "We're engaged...everything is perfect."

"Don't jinx it," Will yawned, closing his eyes. 

"I love you, Will," Sonny whispered.

"I love you too," Will smiled, kissing him before falling asleep.


	16. Happily Ever After

_Ten Years Later..._

Will woke up to the sound of crying. He went to get out of bed quickly and sighed in relief when he heard Sonny talking softly over the baby monitor, calming the crying baby.

He ran his hand through his hair, yawning and checking the clock. They would have to get Arianna to school and Melanie would be arriving for Eric and Sophie soon. Then he would have to go to work at True Vista; he'd gotten a job there after his first book was published by Titan.

Will got up and found his clothes, putting them on quickly and walking out. It was different now. He got showers the night before because his mornings were so busy. He was thirty one now and Sonny was thirty-four. They had three children now and were still living back in Salem, instead of the cabin.

Over the years, the nightmares had slowly stopped. They eventually moved back to a two story house in Salem, keeping the Brady cabin there for vacations. They were originally going to raise their two children in the cabin, but the surrogate ended up getting pregnant with twins, one boy and one girl.

Their first child, Arianna Grace Horton-Kiriakis, came two and a half years after they got married. Gabi agreed to be the surrogate and they let her be a part of Arianna's life. The first six years of her life, they had lived in the cabin, until the news about the twins came.

They hired a surrogate for the second time around when Arianna turned six. They had always planned on having another child and Will didn't want to have them too far apart because he wanted them to be able to be friends. They found a nice house in Salem after the news of the twins came and got everything set up just in time for the arrival of the twins.

They named the boy Eric Jackson Horton-Kiriakis (after Will's uncle, Eric; Sonny's real first name; and the first initials were for EJ). They had wanted to name one of their children after EJ since he was one of the first people who accepted them and helped Will so much. They wanted to honor him in some way...it made his mother really happy after they asked her if they could.

They named their second girl Sophie Katherine Horton-Kiriakis (after Sonny's great-great grandmother, Sophie and Will's grandmother, Kate).

The twins were now one and Arianna was seven and in kindergarten. Their lives were, in a word, perfect. Sonny's clubs were doing great and they had extended out of state, starting a chain of clubs and Will was the head writer for Victor's magazine, True Vista, on top of publishing his book.

Chad, Neil, and Gabi were the children's godparents. If anything happened to them, the three of them were going to raise them. Initially, Sonny was nervous about giving them that responsibility, but they had matured over the years. Neil had graduated and was a psychologist, Chad was his business partner, and Gabi was a professional model. He knew they could take care of their kids.

Will rubbed his eyes as he walked out into the kitchen and started the coffee maker, smiling slightly when he saw their cat, Hope, rubbing on his legs. She was starting to get old now...they had ended up keeping her, of course.

Will put food in her bowl and rubbed her head, smiling as Sonny walked out.

"Morning," Sonny said, holding Eric, "Someone decided they wanted to wake up early today. He's hungry."

"I'll get his breakfast ready," Will smiled at him, kissing Sonny and then kissing Eric's cheek, "Good morning to you both."

"Is Ari up yet?" Sonny asked, "She's been waking up early to watch cartoons."

"No, she's still asleep," Will said, getting out Eric's high chair, "I'm ahead of the game today. I'm not even running late. Totally on a roll," he grinned and then somehow tripped over Eric's high chair, face planting on the floor.

Sonny pursed his lips, trying not to laugh, "Are you okay, babe?"

"I'm good," Will winced, sitting up, "Totally jinxed that. Should have seen it coming."

Sonny helped him up with his free hand, "How about you take Jason and I take the high chair?"

"Good idea," Will nodded, taking Eric from him and kissing his head.

"Daddy!" Ari yelled as she ran out, "Breakfast?"

"How about cereal?" Will asked, "We'll get it as soon as Papa fixes the high chair," he said, watching as Sonny struggled with the chair.

"It won't open," Sonny said in frustration.

Ari walked over and pressed the button and it snapped open.

Sonny sighed in relief, "Thank you, sweetie," he said, kissing her blonde hair.

Will made sure it was secure and put Eric in the chair, "I'm going to go and get Sophie up and we can all have breakfast together."

* * *

"Hey!" Melanie said when Will showed up at the Kiriakis mansion, "You're here early."

"Yeah," Will smiled, "I finished early and I wanted to pick up the kids and take them to see Sonny at work."

"Well, you're in luck," Melanie said, "They both just woke up from their nap."

Will grinned, "That's great," he said, walking in the living room. He walked over to the playpen and picked up Sophie in one arm and Eric in the other.

"You're really good with them," Melanie smiled.

"I sure hope so," Will smiled, standing up straight now, "Can you say bye-bye to Aunt Mel?"

"Bu," Sophie managed to get out and Eric giggled.

"They're getting there," Will smiled, putting them in their stroller. He looked down and smiled, "Are you ready to go get your big sister and go say hi to Daddy Sonny and Uncle Chad?"

Sophie squealed and Eric clapped his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes," Will smiled.

* * *

Will walked through Horton Town Square on his way to TBD. He had picked Ari up from school, who immediately demanded a piggy back ride. So here he was, pushing a stroller with the twins and Ari clinging to his shoulders. He never thought this would be his life but he was glad it was.

"Wow, baby," someone laughed quietly, grabbing Ari from his back, "How about you give your old dad a break? He's got a tiny back, we don't want to give him back problems."

Will rolled his eyes and turned around and saw Neil, "I am not old nor do I have a tiny back," he crossed his arms, "I'm taking the kids to see Sonny and Chad at work."

"I'll come with you," Neil looked at Ari, "How about a piggy back ride from a guy who totally knows what he's doing?"

"Yeah!" Ari cheered.

Will rolled his eyes, going back to pushing the stroller.

* * *

"Sonny, you have been married way too long to be staring at that picture," Chad said as he stood behind the counter with him, "I don't even look at my wedding pictures anymore."

"Why not?" Sonny asked, staring down at the picture of him and Will on his phone, smiling slightly at the memory of that night.

"Because I know I'm married," Chad shrugged, "And I remember it. Maybe when I'm old and don't remember stuff, I'll use the pictures."

Sonny rolled his eyes, smiling slightly, "Still the best night of my life," he said quietly, "Well...after the nights the kids were born."

"You two are so domestic," Chad snorted.

"Have you two ever thought about having kids?" Sonny asked.

"Nah," Chad shook his head, "We're completely content watching your brats when you need it."

Sonny smiled slightly, "You're a great friend, Chad."

"I know," Chad said simply and smiled when Will and Neil walked in with the kids, "Hey, look who it is."

Sonny's face lit up when he saw Will and the kids and quickly walked over, "Hey," he said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I got off early and they wanted to see their Daddy Sonny," Will smiled.

Neil put Ari on her feet, "There you go, little miss."

"Again, again!" she yelled.

"No, I'm getting old," Neil laughed, flopping down in the booth, "My muscles need a rest."

"You're what? Thirty five?" Sonny snorted.

Neil flipped him off.

"Hey!" Sonny scolded, covering Ari's eyes, "Innocent eyes in the room."

"Sorry, Will," Neil said simply.

Will rolled his eyes, "He meant the kids, Neil."

"Right," Neil snorted and sat up, "Chad, let's get lunch."

"Yeah, I'm going on my lunch break," Chad patted Sonny's back.

"You know eating somewhere else isn't exactly helping the business," Sonny called after them and smiled at Will, leaning down to the stroller, "Did you guys have a nice day with Aunt Mel?" he asked, smiling.

* * *

"Daddy?" Ari asked as Will tucked her into bed that night.

"Hmm?" Will asked. He had already said goodnight to the twins and was carrying the baby monitor, listening to Sonny tell them goodnight as well.

"Can you tell me a story?" she asked.

Will raised an eyebrow, "Didn't Papa read you a story?"

"I want one from you," Ari sat up, "Not from a book."

Will looked confused, "What do you mean, sweetie?"

"How did you meet Papa?" Ari asked.

Will stared at her, "It's really a long story, sweetie-"

"I wanna know," Ari said, "It's almost Valentine's Day and everyone is talkin' about love stories a-and how their mommies and daddies met and I don't know how you and Papa met and I wanna know."

Will bit his lip and sighed, "Okay, scoot over."

Ari squealed and clapped her hands, "Thank you, daddy."

Will sighed, trying to think, "Okay...um...so when I met your papa I was very, very sad."

"Why?" Ari asked.

 _Oh, damn it,_ Will thought.

"Because..." Will trailed off nervously, trying to think, "Sometimes there are bad people who make you feel really, really sad. I was married to someone like that."

"You were married before papa?" Ari asked with wide eyes.

Will nodded, smiling sadly, "When I was very young, I was. So was Papa, but he was already away from his bad guy," he swallowed, "Anyways...your papa moved to Salem and started up his business."

"TBD," Ari nodded.

"Yes, TBD," Will said, "So I met him...and your papa knew something was wrong. He helped me...get away from my bad man with the help of your Grandpa EJ," he pursed his lips, "Do you remember your Grandpa EJ?"

"Yeah," Ari giggled, "He was nice. Grammy Sami said he had to go away to Heaven and she was really sad."

Will swallowed, "Yes...he did," he pursed his lips, "Remember when we talked about Heaven?"

"Yeah," Ari nodded.

"And you know that means he's happy, right?" Will bit his lip.

Ari nodded, smiling at him, "Daddy, will you finish the story now?"

Will nodded, clearing his throat, "Uncle Chad, and Uncle Neil also helped me get away...but your papa was probably the biggest help."

"Really?" Ari asked with wide eyes, "Is Papa a superhero?"

Will laughed quietly, "Sometimes I think he is," he explained, "So then when your papa rescued me, we started to slowly fall in love. I moved in with him at the cabin and then we got married and had you," he tickled her stomach.

Ari giggled.

"Then we had your little brother and your little sister," Will explained, "Then we had to move here because the cabin wasn't big enough."

Ari bit her lip, "Where's the bad guy that Papa rescued you from?"

Will took a deep breath, "He's gone now...far away. Like, um...do you remember that dead frog you found one day?"

"The one you screamed at and Papa had to go dig a hole so you would come outside?" Ari looked confused.

Will almost face palmed, "Uh...yeah."

"He's in a hole?!" Ari asked.

Will sighed, "He's dead, sweetheart."

"Oh," Ari said, "Good."

"No, no, it's not good when people die. It's very sad," Will bit his lip.

"But he was mean to you, Daddy," Ari stood up and hugged his neck, "Me and Papa won't ever let anyone be mean to you ever again, okay?"

Will stared down at their seven year-old daughter in shock. She was smart and had a big understanding of the world for her age.

"Okay, sweetheart," Will said, "Time for bed."

"Wait!" Ari said quickly as she laid back down.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"You didn't tell me the ending," Ari said, "All the stories have to end, Daddy."

"Well," Will walked over, "Our story isn't over because we all have long lives ahead of us."

Sonny walked in and kneeled down beside her, "What your daddy means is," he pursed his lips, "We all live happily ever after, okay?"

"Okay," Ari grinned, "I like happily ever afters."

"So do I," Sonny kissed her head, "Get some rest, sweetie."

"Okay, Papa," Ari hugged them both before lying down.

Will grabbed the baby monitor and walked out with Sonny, "How much did you hear?"

"Just that I'm a total superhero," Sonny said, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek.

Will blushed, "Shut up, I had to make it kid-friendly."

Sonny laughed quietly as they walked into their room and let him go, taking his shirt off when he did.

Will whistled.

"Perv," Sonny snorted. Will took his shirt off as well and then his pants and flopped down on the bed.

Sonny laid down beside him, making sure he turned the volume on the baby monitor all the way up before wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

Will hummed happily, running his hand through his hair, "How are you not tired?" he laughed, "Three kids and work all day? That's enough for me- oh," he gasped when Sonny started to pull his boxers off of him, "I see where this is going."

Sonny laughed quietly, "Took you long enough," he said, kissing him deeply.

"Sonny?" Will pulled away, breathing heavily, "I just wanted to tell you that you're right with what you told Ari. I plan on living happily ever after with you."

"Same here," Sonny said, kissing him, "I love you, Will," he mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too," Will ran his hands through his hair, "I'll love you forever, Sonny."

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! It's certainly been a ride. I can't believe this series is finally over. As you can see there's an extras thing posted after this and I'll probably add some deleted scenes (WilSon's wedding, honeymoon, and shorts with the kids), but this is the OFFICIAL ending. Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story or anyone who has decided to click this long after it's ended.


End file.
